La soif de vivre
by elfyqchan
Summary: Sam, jeune archère, suit son bonhomme de chemin dans son village. Mais lorsqu'elle croise le chemin des pirates du célèbre Barbe Blanche, tout change. Un enfant du village disparaît mystérieusement. Un serpent, deux crânes. Et ces pirates. Et tout, tout resurgit soudainement à sa mémoire... Et le plus grand des changements n'est pourtant pas encore venu.
1. The beginning

Hey ! J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira ! Elle a commencée à être écrite en 2012 et est en cours de réécriture sur un autre site de fanfiction (francophone cette fois-ci), c'est l'occasion aussi de la publier pour la première fois sur ce site ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1- The beginning**

La corde se tendit avant de se relâcher subitement. La flèche encochée à l'arc fendit l'air et vint se ficher dans la cible, deux petits ballots de paille empilés au milieu de l'herbe. Un jeune garçon se précipita vers le mur de paille afin d'en extraire la flèche. Ses cheveux noirs voletaient à chacun des grands pas qu'il faisait pour éviter que l'herbe ne lui chatouille trop les genoux.

\- Bien joué Sam ! cria-t-il.

\- Oh tu sais Izumi, il suffit juste de bien viser. Bon, fini l'entraînement, j'ai promis à ta mère de lui ramener du gibier, lui répondit une jeune femme.

Elle encocha une nouvelle flèche à son arc, prête à tirer. Le petit Izumi revint vers elle en dégainant son lance-pierre. Il se baissa, ramassa un petit caillou dans les hautes herbes et demanda :

\- Je le lance où ?

Samantha, ou Sam, comme tout le monde l'appelait, indiqua la direction avec son arme. Le garçon qui l'accompagnait lança sa petite pierre et le bruit de sa chute sur le sol effraya des perdrix qui se dépêchèrent de prendre leur envol vers un endroit sans danger. La jeune femme visa l'un des volatiles de la pointe de sa flèche avant de tirer et de faire mouche. Le choc força l'oiseau à faire un écart puis le volatile reprit sa trajectoire sur quelques mètres avant de chuter lourdement.

Femme et enfant partirent chercher la bête jusqu'au moment où le garçon s'arrêta brusquement et tourna la tête vers l'orée de la forêt. Sa camarade lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de l'imiter et d'apercevoir un groupe d'hommes. Ils étaient environ une quarantaine, à venir vers eux, marchant dans un ordre quelconque. Un petit brouhaha s'en dégageait, le vent portant les quelques échos à l'oreille de l'archère.

Cette dernière stoppa sa marche et adressa un signe à l'enfant d'aller chercher la perdrix tombée. Il obéit sagement, préférant cette fois marcher plutôt que courir dans les herbes, comme si l'apparition soudaine du groupe était importante. Et peut-être qu'elle l'était vraiment.

Intriguée, la seule demoiselle s'approcha d'eux. Elle remarqua que plusieurs arboraient un même symbole, que ce soit en tatouage ou cousu sur les vêtements, qui ne lui paraissait pas si étranger que ça. Avec un soupir, elle porta sa main droite en visière afin de mieux voir. Les contours d'un crâne étaient dessinés. Des pirates.

Elle nota que dans le groupe, trois individus s'étaient détachés et semblaient marcher en tête. Celui du milieu était grand, très grand en fait puisqu'il dépassait très largement le reste de la troupe. Celui de gauche envoya un sourire à la jeune femme qui le dévisagea avant de lui rendre son sourire.

Il était torse nu malgré le vent frais qui soufflait en cette journée et devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Quelques mèches de cheveux bruns lui tombaient devant les yeux, les pointes chatouillant des petites taches de rousseur accrochées à ses pommettes. D'un geste sans doute habituel, il remit en place le chapeau de cow-boy orange vif qui trônait sur son crâne et qui penchait doucement vers l'avant.

Le dernier du trio était un hurluberlu dont les cheveux blond rappelaient étrangement des feuilles d'ananas et qui possédait un grand tatouage lui barrant le torse, avec en symbole le jolly roger de l'équipage.

Sam vint à leur rencontre, non sans appréhension. Que fichaient des pirates ici ? Ils étaient tous armés jusqu'aux dents, d'armes blanches ou d'armes à feu, mais armés quand même, excepté le trio de tête.

\- Bonjour, commença prudemment la jeune femme. Je peux vous aider ?

On répondit à son salut tout aussi poliment.

\- En fait, on cherche un petit village nommé Pilem. Il paraît que c'est dans le coin.

\- C'est après le champ. Il faut ensuite longer la clôture jusqu'à la rivière qu'il faut traverser et continuer tout droit en suivant le chemin.

Seul le silence lui répondit puis un remerciement fut lancé.

\- Saaaaaaaaaaam !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Izumi qui venait vers eux en marchant, un bras levé tenant haut l'oiseau mort. Il arriva à leur niveau et tendit la bestiole à la demoiselle.

\- Tiens, tu l'as pas loupé, comme toujours.

Il se tourna vers le groupe de pirates, fier de lui et fier de ce qu'il allait dire :

\- Vous savez, c'est une championne. Elle ne rate aucune cible avec ses flèches.

Samantha attrape la perdrix et en extraya la flèche qu'elle rangea dans son carquois. Izumi semblait troublé, clignant des yeux tout en fixant le groupe. Puis, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du petit garçon, qui demanda :

\- Dites, vous êtes qui ?

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de monsieur ananas tandis qu'il se baissait pour se mettre à la hauteur du garçon. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se relever.

\- Je m'appelle Marco, dit-il. Le grand à côté c'est Joz.

\- Et moi, c'est Ace ! compléta le brun au chapeau.

La chasseuse en profita pour les saluer de la tête. Ils ne semblaient pas si méchants que ça, finalement.

\- Voici Izumi, présenta-t-elle le garçonnet. Quant à moi, on m'appelle Sam. Comme Samantha.

Elle pivota et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle proposa :

\- On rentre à Pilem. Vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne ?

Marco, qui semblait être le chef de la troupe, haussa les épaules avant de finir par hocher la tête. Izumi, qui avait guetté leur réponse sourit, de toute évidence ravi que ces étrangers les suivent. Peut-être pourrait-il leur poser tout plein de questions ?

Ils s'étaient tous mis en marche, la jeune femme en tête, la perdrix à la main et l'arc à l'épaule, le petit brun préférant marcher entre elle et les pirates. Il se tourna soudainement, continuant d'avancer à reculons.

\- Vous venez d'où comme ça ? demande-t-il au blond.

\- On vient de la mer. On a accosté vers la plage derrière la forêt.

\- Vous êtes des pirates ?

\- Dans le mille !

\- Vous avez des cartes au trésor alors ?

\- Possible.

\- Ça doit être chouette d'être pirate, non ?

\- Ça dépend, répondit Ace. On fait la fête, on se fait de nouveaux amis, on voyage beaucoup, mais on doit aussi se battre et ça c'est moins bien pour un gamin comme toi. Et puis on est recherché par la Marine.

La dénommée Sam se retourna, les mains sur les hanches et le regard fixé sur Izumi.

\- Dis donc toi, que dirait ta mère si elle t'entendait parler comme ça de la piraterie ?

\- Maiiiiiiiiiis ! Sam, je pose des questions, c'est tout !

L'interrogatoire continua, rendant la promenade plus agréable pour l'équipe de tête. Le regard vif et intéressé du petit n'avait pas échappé au Phénix qui jouait le jeu et répondait à ses interrogations. Les silhouettes de toits ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans leur champ de vision, signe que l'arrivée était tout près.

Samantha rajusta sa tresse de cheveux châtains qui lui arrivait au bas des omoplates avant d'étirer ses bras. Geste qui dévoila un tatouage noir sur son épaule droite, jusque-là caché par le tissu de son haut. C'est ainsi qu'un serpent enroulé et gueule ouverte semblait épier le trio Marco-Joz-Ace et roulait sur le dos de la jeune fille à chacun de ses pas. Soudain, le garçonnet se mit à courir en direction de la première bâtisse et cria :

\- Maman ! On est rentré !

La mère d'Izumi tenait seule l'unique taverne du village et des environs. Elle était toujours souriante, peu importe l'occasion, et tout comme son fils avait les cheveux bruns, ces derniers lui descendant en cascade dans le dos. Derrière son sourire se cachait une profonde tristesse due à la perte de son mari, disparu lors d'une grave épidémie de fièvre quelques années auparavant. Depuis, Samantha l'aidait à s'occuper de la taverne et lui fournissait le gibier dont elle avait besoin.

\- Nous voilà arrivés ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Le bâtiment où est entré Izu, c'est la taverne. A côté vous avez un boucher et une petite épicerie. En face il y a un tailleur, une librairie, un hôtel, un charpentier et la mairie. Et tout au fond, un armurier. Vous l'aurez compris, on est dans la rue principale, c'est la rue la plus vivante du coin. Autour il n'y a que des habitations et des champs.

\- Je crois qu'on va aller à la taverne boire un coup, déclara Ace. Merci du coup de main.

Plusieurs pirates hochèrent la tête, satisfaits de la proposition.

\- De rien ! Il y a tellement peu de voyageurs ici que quand il y en a, on est content de les voir ! Laissez-moi vous accompagner à la taverne, je travaille là-bas.

Ils avancèrent tous ensemble et franchirent la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? les questionna la chasseuse de perdrix.

La réponse vint presque à l'unisson :

\- Du saké !

La porte derrière le comptoir s'ouvrit sur Millia, la tenancière et mère d'Izumi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? cria-t-elle pour dominer le brouhaha généré par les pirates.

\- De nouveaux clients ! lui hurla Sam.

En entendant la réponse, la patronne s'avança vers son interlocutrice en souriant et lui demanda où elle les avait trouvés. Samantha lui expliqua leur rencontre à la clairière. Lorsque la plus jeune se tut, elle hocha la tête et conclut :

\- Dépêchons-nous de les servir, ils doivent avoir soif.

Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et d'interpeller la chasseuse.

\- Tu devrais te débarrasser de ton arc et ton carquois pour le service. Et tant que tu y es, pose également ta perdrix. Je doute que tu en aies besoin.

\- Je te laisse l'oiseau pour le dîner, comme d'habitude ?

\- Oui. Tu manges avec nous ce soir ?

\- Non, j'ai promis à Hiroshi de passer chez lui.

Après s'être délestée de son fardeau dans l'arrière-salle, la jeune prit les plateaux remplis de verres et de chopes de rhum déjà prêts et commença à servir les tables. L'une d'entre elle était occupée par le trio de commandants qui discutaient gaiement. A côté d'eux, Izumi les écoutait attentivement.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque le calme commença peu à peu à envahir la taverne. Sam s'étonnait de tout ce que pouvaient boire les pirates, sans parler d'Ace qui aurait pratiquement dévalisé le garde-manger si Marco ne l'avait pas arrêté. La demoiselle se rendit chez Hiroshi, armurier de son état. Chez lui, une douce lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux, signe qu'il était encore debout. A peine l'archère eut-elle frappé à la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit sur un homme assez âgé. Il lui fit signe d'entrer et referma aussitôt derrière elle.

\- J'ai fini ton nouvel arc et tes flèches, lui dit-il en lui tendant un petit paquet.

D'un geste rapide, la jeune femme enleva le papier kraft pour découvrir un carquois et un arc. Elle passa rapidement les flèches en inspection. Souples, des plumes blanches composant la hampe, elles étaient belles. La lumière se reflétait dans les pointes en acier finement travaillé. Sam reposa la flèche dans son carquois et s'empara de l'arc. Elle fut surprise par son poids, bien plus léger que celui qu'elle utilisait habituellement.

\- C'est du bois de noyer, l'avertit l'armurier.

Et sans doute passé au vernis, vu l'aspect laqué du bois. La jeune femme le porta à bout de bras, l'admirant, avant de le ramener près d'elle et d'en effleurer les contours. Il était sombre, presque noir, sans doute à cause du bois utilisé. Les courbes étaient douces et bien équilibrées.

\- Il est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

Puis, comme se réveillant d'un rêve, elle demanda :

\- Combien te dois-je ?

\- Oh… rapporte-moi simplement de belles plumes d'oiseaux quand tu pars chasser, répond Hiroshi avec un clin d'œil.

Sam prit congé, passant l'arc et le carquois à l'épaule et retourna à la taverne. Elle possédait une chambre au-dessus du bar, que lui prêtait gracieusement Millia. Aucune lumière n'était allumée, signe qu'Izumi et sa mère devaient déjà être plongés dans un sommeil profond. Sans bruit et dans la semi-obscurité, la chasseuse rejoignit son lit. Elle posa ses nouvelles acquisitions à côté de la commode et prit le temps d'enfiler son pyjama avant de se coucher et de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Un rayon de lune éclairait le cadre photo posé sur sa table de chevet. On y voyait une petite fille de sept ans, cheveux châtains noués en couettes, le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres. A côté d'elle, un garçon un peu plus âgé posait fièrement devant l'objectif.


	2. Virée entre amis

Bonjour ! J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu, voici le deuxième, sur un ton plutôt léger (du moins pour le début) ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Virée entre amis**

Elle se leva en même temps que le soleil. Sam se prépara, ramena ses cheveux en une tresse et chaussa ses chaussures fétiches : une vieille paire de rangers en cuir marron, parfaite pour ses activités de plein air.

La jeune femme descendit ensuite dans la cuisine située entre la cave et le garde-manger. Millia était déjà là, ainsi que son fils qui buvait tranquillement un chocolat chaud.

\- Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? l'interrogea la tenancière.

\- Je vais au lac. Normalement Glad et Beaver doivent me rejoindre. Tu veux venir Izu ?

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama l'intéressé. Beaver a promis de m'apprendre à nager.

Il posa son bol vide sur la table et sauta de sa chaise.

\- A ce soir maman !

Le garçon sortit de la cuisine en courant. Samantha se retourna vers la tavernière.

\- Toujours aussi pressé, à ce que je vois, dit la plus âgée en riant. Je vais vous préparer des sandwiches. J'en mets aussi pour tes deux amis.

La chasseuse la remercia puis déjeuna en quatrième vitesse. Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle débarrassa la table et sortit à l'extérieur.

Le soleil n'était pas bien haut dans le ciel et pourtant il chauffait déjà beaucoup. Dans la rue principale, certains commerces étaient déjà ouverts. Sam, la main en visière pour se protéger les yeux des rayons du soleil marchait tranquillement. Rien de tel qu'une petite promenade matinale ! Devant l'hôtel, un petit attroupement attira son attention. Elle plissa les yeux avant de se rappeler sa rencontre de la veille. Les pirates ! La jeune femme s'avança à leur rencontre, les saluant d'un petit geste de la main. Certains regardèrent dans sa direction et la reconnurent, répondant même à son salut pour certains.

\- Vous êtes bien matinaux ! s'exclama-t-elle en se souvenant du boucan qu'ils avaient provoqué jusque tard dans la nuit.

L'un des matelots s'approcha d'elle.

\- C'est normal, on se lève toujours très tôt sur le navire. Tiens, voilà le commandant Marco !

La demoiselle suivit son regard. Le blond s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Derrière lui se tenaient Ace et Joz. L'unique femme dévisagea un instant le Phénix. La mine fatiguée, des cernes bien visibles sous les yeux il passa une main dans sa tignasse blonde et manqua de réprimer un bâillement. Très classe.

\- Hé ! Commandant ! le héla l'un des hommes. On peut pas dormir dans un endroit inconnu ?

Ace pouffa de rire. Elle était où la solidarité entre commandants hein ? D'autres s'esclaffèrent.

\- La ferme ou tous ceux qui se foutent de moi auront droit aux pires corvées en rentrant.

Le brouhaha fut remplacé par un silence magistral. Satisfait de son effet, Marco sourit.

Seul un rire clair brisa la douce quiétude. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers la jeune femme qui avait assisté à la scène. Son rire se mua en un sourire malicieux. Elle leva la main et dit simplement :

\- Salut !

Marco répondit à son geste avant de la voir précipitamment se retourner en maugréant qu'elle allait être en retard. Médusés, les pirates la virent courir en direction de la taverne.

Sam monta dans sa chambre à toute allure. Elle mit la main sur son sac à dos et y glissa quelques affaires. Elle redescendit dans la cuisine, sac à l'épaule, s'arrêta près de Millia. Les mains couvertes de mousse, la tenancière fit un geste de la tête, désignant le sac en plastique posé sur la table.

\- Tout est prêt, vous pouvez y aller. Rentrez pour le dîner, d'accord ? Izumi t'attend déjà dehors.

Sam fourra le sac contenant leur déjeuner dans son sac à dos. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Millia, déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de partir en lui criant :

\- A ce soir !

Elle retrouva Izu dehors, comme sa mère l'avait dit. Et sans plus tarder, ils se mirent en route.

Une heure. C'était le temps qu'ils mirent pour atteindre le lac. Ils avaient traversé tour à tour bois ombragés et vastes clairières cultivées. L'eau calme reflétait les couleurs des nombreux pins qui entouraient le trou d'eau. Les deux voyageurs dévalèrent la maigre pente qui les séparait de la rive.

L'endroit était désert, leurs amis n'étaient encore pas arrivés. Profitant de leur avance, Sam et Izumi s'assirent dans l'herbe et commencèrent une partie de cartes que le garçon avait pris soin d'emporter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que la jeune femme perdait l'une de ses reines dans la bataille qui l'opposait au garçon, Glad et Beaver arrivèrent enfin.

Glad, ou Gladys de son vrai prénom, les salua. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle par son nom complet, prétextant que c'était un prénom de fille. Même sa mère, qui avait choisi Gladys, se pliait dorénavant au choix de son fils. Blond aux yeux verts, légèrement maigre, il était l'exact opposé de Beaver, son cousin, grand brun aux yeux bleus. Si Glad était plutôt réservé, Beaver était avec son apparence de grand gaillard, un grand nounours, gentil mais dont les grondements étaient terrifiants.

Izumi les accueillit avec joie, jettant au sol toutes les cartes qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Beaver ! Tu dois m'apprendre à nager ! s'exclama Izu.

Le grand brun, sourire aux lèvres, ébouriffa les cheveux du petit.

\- Viens on y va, rétorqua l'interpellé.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux. Le temps que Beaver enlève son T-shirt, Izumi était déjà les pieds dans l'eau. Le blond s'assit à côté de la jeune femme avec un soupir.

\- Ah la jeunesse ! lança-t-il.

Il se reçut un coup de coude.

\- Tu peux parler, dis donc ! T'as quoi ? 20 ans ?

\- 22, 22 ans, Sam, la corrigea-t-il. Comme toi.

Ils regardèrent pendant un moment les deux autres nager. Izumi hurlait à Beaver qu'il allait se noyer. Le plus grand montrait au plus jeune avec des gestes exagérés les mouvements de la brasse. Au bout d'un moment, Glad reprit la parole.

\- Tu as vu, il y a des touristes au village depuis hier. Je les ai aperçus à la taverne en venant.

\- Ce ne sont pas des touristes mais des pirates. Je les ai rencontré hier à la clairière.

\- Alors c'est leur bateau dans la crique ?

La chasseuse acquiesça. Sans un mot de plus elle se leva et s'éloigna pour enfiler son maillot de bain, enroulée dans une serviette de plage. Elle rejoignit ensuite les deux nageurs, trempant doucement un pied pour tester la température de l'eau. Puis, son corps s'habituant, elle s'enfonça progressivement jusqu'à ne plus avoir pied. Elle fit quelques longueurs de nage avant de retourner vers les autres. Glad avait rejoint son cousin qui tenait par la taille un Izumi peu rassuré.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à barboter, jusqu'à ce que le soleil atteigne son zénith et que la faim commence à se faire sentir. Ils sortirent de l'eau, se séchèrent un peu avec leurs serviettes et se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe.

Le petit groupe se répartit ensuite les déjeuners apportés par Sam. En plus des sandwiches et des gourdes d'eau, Millia avait glissé quatre parts de gâteau au chocolat. L'archère sourit intérieurement. La tavernière était une vraie mère poule. Ils mangèrent donc leur repas au soleil et dans le calme.

Ensuite, ils commencèrent à jouer aux cartes à quatre jusqu'à ce que Beaver donne le signal du départ, deux heures plus tard. Ils se changèrent, rangèrent leurs affaires et se mirent en route en prenant le même chemin qu'à l'aller.

Les deux cousins quittèrent les deux autres à l'entrée de la ville. Izumi décida de les accompagner et de rester un peu avec eux. Samantha l'autorisa, à condition qu'il rentre avant le dîner.

Ce fut donc seule que la jeune femme se rendit à la taverne. Elle ouvrit le battant de la porte et trouva une salle bondée. Les pirates auraient-ils trouvé en la taverne un nouveau domicile ? Elle s'avança un peu au milieu de tout ce monde, embrassant la vaste salle du regard. Soudain, on la poussa dans le dos, la faisant avancer d'un pied pour me pas qu'elle tombe. La demoiselle se retourna pour apercevoir une horde de cheveux bruns ainsi qu'un chapeau orange.

\- Oups ! Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès.

Puis Ace avisa qui se tenait en face de lui.

\- Oh, bonjour, dit-il en un souffle.

Il leva ses mains, encombrées de trois chopes pleines.

\- J'étais venu chercher ça, se justifia-t-il. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Sam refusa poliment avec un sourire. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique, monta dans sa chambre, posa son sac à dos plein et se jeta sur son lit... pour quelques instants seulement. Bondissant sur ses pieds, elle descendit les escaliers à toute allure. Elle entra dans la grande salle, localisa la table occupée par le brun et se posta devant. Les trois commandants assis devant leurs chopes que Ace venait de ramener levèrent la tête de concert.

\- Dites, je peux vous poser une question ? demanda la seule femme présente.

\- Tu le fais déjà, lui répondit le Phénix.

Ace sourit à la réplique de son camarade. Sam, elle, prit ça pour un oui.

\- Dans quel but êtes-vous venus à Pilem ? Pour vous reposer ?

Cette fois, c'est sur le visage de Marco que fleurit un sourire.

\- Nous ne sommes même pas la moitié de l'équipage à être descendu à terre. En réalité, on est venu pour faire le plein.

\- Le plein ? répéta la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Des vivres, des armes, des tonneaux de poudre pour les canons... Ce genre de choses.

\- Et le saké, trouva utile d'ajouter un homme d'une table voisine qui de toute évidence avait prêté l'oreille à la conversation.

\- Et le saké, conclut le blond.

\- Vous comptez rester longtemps ?

\- Encore deux jours. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Ironique de demander à une pseudo serveuse ce qu'elle voulait boire dans la taverne où elle travaillait.

Elle hocha la tête, tourna les talons, avança jusqu'au comptoir et se servit un verre de limonade. Son verre en main, elle vint s'asseoir à la table des commandants qui regardèrent attentivement ce qu'elle apportait.

\- C'est de la limonade, explique-t-elle.

De vagues hochement de tête lui répondirent pendant que les trois hommes retournaient à leurs chopes. Le saké, c'était mieux.

La chasseuse écouta ensuite les pirates lui conter l'une de leurs aventures.

Sam tourna la tête machinalement vers la fenêtre. Le ciel commençait à prendre des teintes rosées, laissant des silhouettes sombres se découper. Ses yeux suivirent un grillage qui menait aux contours anguleux de pierres taillées. Samantha se leva d'un bond, coupant Marco dans ses explications, renversant le verre de limonade par terre. Les trois commandants la regardèrent filer et s'évanouir au milieu du troupeau de matelots qui avait décidé de pousser la chansonnette.

Sam courait dans la rue encore animée à cette heure. Avec l'agitation des derniers jours, elle avait failli oublier. Avisant un rosier en fleurs planté dans la cour d'une maison, elle s'approcha, cassa une branche au bout de laquelle s'épanouissait un bouton qui venait d'éclore. Elle reconnut l'habitation du maire. Bah, il ne lui en voudrait pas si elle prenait une rose, si ? Puis elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

L'archère finit par s'arrêter devant un lourd portail en fer forgé qui commençait à être grignoté par la rouille. Elle le poussa précautionneusement et il se mit à grincer. La jeune fit quelques pas, sa rose à la main. Le coucher de soleil laissait des ombres chinoises se dessiner à la place des monuments en pierre. Elle était seule dans le cimetière. Apercevant la tombe qui l'intéressait, elle la rejoignit en contournant une allée de pierres tombales.

Sam s'assit en tailleur et déposa sa fleur sur le plateau de marbre qui recouvrait, elle le savait, un cercueil. Son regard monta jusqu'à la stèle puis fut happé par les fines et élégantes gravures.

_Ben Salven_

_5.07.1494 - 16.08.1510_

En silence, la jeune femme détourna les yeux. Aujourd'hui était le 16 août 1520. Voilà tout juste dix ans que son frère, Ben, était décédé.

L'étonnement à la taverne laissa place à l'incompréhension. Millia, attirée par le soudain silence, s'approcha des commandants. Remarquant les débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol, elle se baissa et entreprit de les ramasser. Quand deux mains vinrent l'aider, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Merci, dit-elle à Ace.

Le jeune homme se releva, accompagna la tenancière jusqu'à la cuisine et jeta les débris qu'il tenait à la main à la poubelle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la femme.

Elle jeta elle aussi les débris dans la poubelle. L'un d'eux lui entailla le doigt, laissant des gouttes de sang perler. La tavernière ouvrit une porte de placard de sa main libre et en sortit une petite trousse de soins. Ace la regarda faire tout en répondant à sa question :

\- Elle était assise vers nous et d'un coup elle s'est levée pour se volatiliser. Dans la précipitation son verre est tombé. Laissez-moi vous aider.

Elle. Sam. Ou la fille dont il avait oublié le nom.

Ace ouvrit la trousse, en sortit un petit pansement et du coton. Il passa le coton sous l'eau, tapotant doucement le doigt entaillé, prit le pansement, enleva les bandes protectrices et l'enroula autour du doigt.

Millia le remercia timidement. Puis, alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine, elle lança :

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle vous expliquera la raison de son départ quand elle reviendra. C'est une gentille fille.

Ace revint dans la grande salle. Marco lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Alors, quelle mouche l'a piquée ?

\- La tenancière n'en sait pas plus que nous, répondit Poings Ardents avec un haussement d'épaule. Paraît qu'elle nous le racontera à son retour.

Le brun se rassit à sa place. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson et son regard dériva sur la fenêtre.

Sam se hâtait de rentrer. La nuit était tombée, enveloppant tout le village dans une fraîcheur nocturne. La jeune femme frissonna.

La taverne était en vue, les vitres laissaient la lumière traverser et éclairer un peu la rue. Pressée d'entrer, Samantha ouvrit la porte un peu trop brusquement. A l'intérieur les bruits cessèrent. On reposa les fourchettes, les chopes restèrent collées aux lèvres et des dizaines de paires d'yeux la dévisagèrent comme si elle était une revenante. La chasseuse se figea. Ces projecteurs soudainement braqués sur elle la mettaient mal à l'aise. Si elle avait pu être aussi petite qu'une souris elle se serait volontiers glisser dans un tout petit trou.

Les bavardages reprirent, les tintements de fourchettes au contact des assiettes aussi. Sam souffla, soulagée. Cependant, elle avait encore une chose à faire.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table des commandants et s'assit près d'eux.

\- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça.

Marco la sonda du regard.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hein ? Oui oui. J'avais rendez-vous au cimetière. Pour un anniversaire, répondit évasivement l'archère.

Cimetière et anniversaire dans la même phrase, rien de bien marrant. C'est pour cela que le Phénix n'insista pas plus, se contentant d'attraper un morceau de viande dans son assiette avec sa fourchette.

Sam parcourut la salle du regard avant de se diriger vers Millia.

\- Izumi est déjà parti se coucher ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que vous êtes partis ce matin.

Oh. La plus jeune fila dans la chambre d'Izumi, qu'elle trouva déserte. Peut-être encore avec les cousins alors, en dépit de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé ?

Un rapide détour par sa propre chambre pour prendre son manteau et elle sortit de nouveau. Rapidement et armée d'une lampe pour éclairer son chemin, Sam se rendit chez Glad. Elle frappa à la porte brutalement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda le blond en ouvrant la porte.

Sans cérémonie son interlocutrice le repoussa à l'intérieur.

\- Izumi est là ?

\- Ah non, j'allais me coucher.

Voyant son amie faire les cent pas dans son entrée, la mine inquiète et les sourcils froncés, il ajouta :

\- Il est parti il y a une heure à peu près. Un problème ?

\- Oui. Il n'est pas rentré.

Sam ouvrit la porte d'entrée que Glad avait fermée entre temps et se tourna vers lui.

\- Va chercher Beaver. Maintenant. Je vous attends dehors.

Et elle ferma la porte. Glad ne chercha pas à contester l'ordre qu'elle avait donné. En hâte il enfila un pull et passa la tête dans l'encadrement de porte de la cuisine.

\- Arrête de manger, on a du pain sur la planche. On t'attend devant. Tu as deux minutes.

Une minute plus tard, ils étaient tous trois réunis devant chez Glad, la lampe illuminant doucement leurs visages pincés. Sam avait mis au courant Beaver et le trio avait décidé de faire le chemin jusqu'à la taverne ensemble, appelant d'une voix forte le petit garçon tous les deux mètres.

Ils ouvrirent les deux battants de la porte de la taverne, les traits agités. Dans le silence ils allèrent jusqu'à Millia qui les regarda arriver. Près d'eux, Ace donna un coup de coude à Marco qui releva la tête. L'anxiosité qui marquait le visage des trois arrivants ne lui avait pas échappée. A Millia non plus d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi elle haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation, une petite corbeille de pain à la main.

Sans préambule, Sam annonça :

\- On a un problème. Izumi a disparu.


	3. Disparition inquiétante

Les choses deviennent enfin sérieuses !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Disparition Inquiétante**

\- On a un problème. Izumi a disparu.

Les mots se suspendirent comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de toutes les têtes concernées. Millia resta silencieuse tout en fixant Sam. Aucun doute qu'elle était très sérieuse.  
En silence, Marco se leva et s'approcha.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un gros oui. Izumi s'est volatilisé. Il est parti de chez Glad il y a un peu plus d'une heure pour revenir ici. Il n'est toujours pas rentré. Nous avons pris le même chemin et l'avons appelé, aucune trace de lui.

\- Il faudrait ratisser le village et les champs autour, suggéra Glad. Mais c'est grand et à trois, on n'y arrivera jamais.

Le Phénix se tourna vers la mère qui avait baissé la tête et rivé le regard au sol pour qu'on ne distingue pas son inquiétude et sa peur. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Ace qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

\- On va vous aider, annonça le pirate blond. On doit être une quarantaine. Ça sera toujours mieux que rien non ?

C'est ainsi que tous se retrouvèrent dehors, dans la nuit noire, torches à la main. Seule Millia était restée à la taverne. Si elle cherchait à tout prix à le cacher, elle était rongée d'inquiétude quant à la disparition de son fils. C'est sa jeune serveuse qui la convainquit de rester là. Qui sait ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

Marco donna rapidement les directives à ses hommes qui ne bronchèrent pas. Ils allaient former de petites équipes, chacune s'occupant d'un périmètre en particulier. Il fut décider que le Phénix ferait équipe avec Sam et Glad pendant que Beaver irait avec Ace et Joz.  
La mine contrariée et soucieuse, la demoiselle se murait dans un silence profond. Marco en profita pour étudier son visage, éclairé faiblement par la torche. Un front dégagé surplombait un nez fin. La bouche était pincée, sévère et les pommettes hautes.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, le commandant était intrigué par le personnage. Cette fille était si soucieuse et imprévisible, il la soupçonnait de se donner corps et âme à chacune de ses tâches. Un peu comme lui quand il était jeune. Une brève lueur de nostalgie traversa son regard. La vie l'avait vite fait déchanté et changé en ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, ce qu'il ne regrettait pour rien au monde.

La fatigue eut raison de tous passé minuit. Les recherches s'arrêtèrent et il fut convenu qu'ils reprendaient à l'aube. Sam ne trouva pas la force de dormir, son esprit accaparé par Izu. Allait-il bien ? Ou était-il passé ?

A peine les premières lueurs du soleil passèrent par sa fenêtre qu'elle descendit en hâte. Elle avala rapidement quelques biscuits et se rendit dans la grande salle vide. Millia la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, les traits fatigués. Ensemble elles cherchèrent une carte de la région.

Les pirates débarquèrent à leur tour, trouvant la chasseuse et la tavernière accoudées à une table, occupées à débattre tout en regardant le plan qu'elles avaient fini par trouver.  
Quelques temps plus tard arrivèrent les cousins, accompagnés de volontaires du village. Désormais, tout Pilem était au courant de la disparition d'Izumi. Ce furent tous ensemble qu'ils préparèrent les nouvelles recherches à l'aide de la carte de Millia, les trois commandants ayant pris instinctivement la tête des opérations.

Alors qu'ils débattaient sur la zone de recherche à couvrir, un vieil homme entra en trombe, fracassant les battants de porte contre le mur. Le temps s'arrêta et tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Essoufflé, il prit le temps de s'asseoir sur une chaise et demanda un verre d'eau. Sam se hâta de le lui apporter.

Une fois désaltéré et le souffle calmé, il prit la parole, brisant le silence de plomb qui s'était abattu à son arrivée.

\- Les pirates ! Les pirates sont là ! cria-t-il.

Des regards s'échangèrent. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient là ! Dans cette salle, en plus !

\- C'est nous, les pirates, fit Marco avec une voix douce.

Sam riva ses yeux aux siens. Ils n'avaient quand même pas eu le culot d'enlever le petit ? Pas après avoir squatté la taverne pendant près de deux jours ?

Et alors que Samantha fusillait du regard un Marco qui la fixait, surpris, le vieil homme ajouta :

\- Mais non pas vous ! Les autres !

\- Quels autres ? questionna la jeune femme, sa soudaine animosité envolée.

\- Les autres ! Ceux des falaises !

Sam consulta du regard les deux cousins avant de se tourner vers le commandant blond.

\- Vous avez bien accosté à l'ouest ?

Ace acquiesça. Il en profita pour demander :

\- Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit de pirates ?

Le vieux le regarda, visiblement outré par sa question.

\- Mon garçon, ça fait soixante-dix ans que je vois des navires passer près des côtes. Je les connais, moi, vos drapeaux noirs à tête de mort.

Il sourit, satisfait de sa réplique.

\- Le drapeau, il ressemblait à quoi ? demanda l'archère.

\- Deux crânes de profil qui ne se regardent pas. Entre les deux, un serpent enroulé autour d'un bâton.

La demoiselle réfléchit. Marco en fit de même, essayant de se souvenir s'il avait déjà croisé un tel symbole. Un bruit le tira hors de ses pensées. Sam venait encore une fois de se relever précipitamment, se cognant le coude dans la table. Décidément, cette manie faisait partie de ses habitudes. Le Phénix fronça pourtant les sourcils, geste que firent également les deux cousins. Cette fois, quelque chose semblait profondément la perturber.

Blanche comme un linge, elle cherchait à aspirer l'air par la bouche, l'ouvrant et la refermant rapidement. Beaver vint à sa rescousse. Il lui prit doucement les poignets et la fit asseoir. A présent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Le serpent est enroulé autour d'un glaive, pas un bâton. Un glaive pointe vers le bas, comme s'il était enfoncé dans la terre, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix soudainement fragile.

Le regard de Glad s'écarquilla avant de se poser sur son amie.

\- Oh non... Ne me dis pas que c'est... dit-il dans un souffle.

Sam repoussa le plus grand des deux cousins et se leva, encore blême.

\- Si. C'est lui, aucun doute. Et il doit détenir Izumi.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

\- Glad, rappelle-toi ce qu'il a fait.

Elle fit quelques pas vers l'entrée et un rire nerveux sortit de sa bouche. Les pirates la suivirent du regard,médusés. Une main calleuse s'abattit sur l'avant-bras de l'archère dont l'esprit était à dix mille lieux de là. Izumi allait-il souffrir autant qu'elle ? S'en sortirait-t-il vivant ?

\- Hé ! s'exclama le Phénix.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le dévisagea et se dégagea d'un geste de la main de son emprise. Puis elle le contourna et marcha en direction de l'arrière-boutique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? A qui appartient ce drapeau ? continua le blond d'une voix forte.  
Sam s'arrêta et lança sèchement, sans se retourner :

\- Au type qui a volé la moitié de ma vie.

Sans un mot de plus elle monta à sa chambre. Millia, comprenant la situation, esquissa le geste de la rattraper mais un bras tendu devant elle l'en empêcha.

\- Non, interdit Glad.

Puis il se tourna vers Marco, un air sérieux collé au visage. Le même air que lui connaissait Beaver depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits et qu'il prenait très souvent en cas de réflexion. Parce que Glad était quelqu'un de réfléchi et de cultivé, même si peu, hormis ses proches, s'en apercevaient.  
\- Je veux que vous passiez un coup de fil pour moi. Appelez votre capitaine, dites lui que je demande la protection de cette île par ses soins. Vous l'avez fait pour des îles alentours non ? Faites-le ici aussi. Vous êtes bien Marco le Phénix, le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche, n'est-ce pas ?

L'interpellé ne fut pas surpris d'avoir été reconnu. Les avis de recherche à son nom étaient nombreux, il était même presque étonné que la demoiselle qui ne cessait de traîner dans leurs pattes ne lui en ait pas parler avant. Peut-être qu'elle ne lisait pas les journaux et que ce genre de choses ne l'intéressait pas ?

Le Phénix fit un geste rapide à Ace qui s'éclipsa bien vite pour passer l'appel.  
La tenancière et le deuxième cousin ne cessaient d'observer les pirates avec un regard nouveau, surtout Marco, depuis que leur identité avait été révélée. Le vieillard, puisqu'il était encore là, se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe à base de "ça alors !".

\- Qu'as-tu à proposer en échange ? interrogea le commandant de la première flotte.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La protection. Que donnes-tu en échange ?

Glad prit un temps pour réfléchir. Peut-être que son père serait d'accord pour leur fournir une partie des récoltes de son champ. Est-ce que ça serait suffisant ? Sûrement pas. Il devrait aller démarcher les autres agriculteurs pour savoir s'ils seraient prêts à donner un peu eux aussi.  
\- Une partie des récoltes. Et un membre d'équipage, si vous voulez.

Son inséparable cousin protesta. Il n'allait quand même pas se vendre à des pirates ? Les deux blonds se toisèrent, se jaugeant. Glad soutenait le regard de Marco devenu intransigeant.  
\- Entendu. On verra.

Le Phénix se détendit. Poings Ardents revint au pas de course, scindant le groupe de pirates en deux lors de son passage.

\- Il est d'accord. Marco, on a l'ordre de retrouver le petit Izumi et de le ramener à sa mère sain et sauf.  
\- Bien. Ne traînons pas. Allez tous vous préparer. Rendez-vous ici dans deux heures.

Aussitôt, les membres de l'équipage se dispersèrent, obéissant à l'ordre du Phénix, ne laissant que les trois commandants sur place.

Des pieds dévalèrent l'escalier à toute vitesse. Sam déboula dans la grande salle et s'arrêta net.  
\- Qui est d'accord ? Et pour quoi ?

\- Leur capitaine, lui expliqua gentiment Glad. Pour protéger l'île et sauver Izumi.

La chasseuse se tourna aussitôt vers Marco.

\- C'est pas toi le capitaine ? Et vous ne savez pas où vous mettez les pieds.

\- Non. Explique-nous alors. Nous serons plus à même de t'aider.

\- Non, trancha-t-elle. C'est long et compliqué.

\- J'aime les histoires longues et compliquées.

Elle ne répondit pas. Arc, carquois et sac à dos à l'épaule, elle était montée se changer pour une tenue beige, l'une de ses tenues pour la chasse. Ni trop ample ni trop moulante, elle ne perturbait pas ses mouvements.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ? l'interpella Beaver.

Samantha le toisa.

\- Chercher Izumi.

Glad se passa une main sur le front.

\- T'as rien compris, Sam.

\- Oh que si Gladys. C'est mon affaire.

En d'autres circonstances il lui aurait ébouriffer les cheveux pour l'avoir appelé par son nom complet. Là il se contenta de l'observer tristement.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte.

\- Je suis la seule qui peut vraiment me rendre compte. Je connais mieux que vous les risques.  
\- Attends au moins les autres. Ils sont partis s'équiper.

Les deux blonds présents hochèrent la tête. Après un instant la demoiselle décida d'accepter et fit demi-tour pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte avant de faire les cent pas. Chaque seconde passée était une seconde de plus où il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi à Izumi. Tournant comme un lion en cage, Sam regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre.  
\- Tant pis, murmura-t-elle.

Elle déverrouilla le loquet et fit coulisser la vitre. S'asseyant sur le rebord, elle passa les jambes par-dessus, avant de se laisser tomber doucement dans l'arrière-cour. Une chance que la fenêtre de sa chambre ne soit pas bien haute. Puis elle commença une longue marche à pas décidés vers le nord.

Millia toqua timidement à la porte de la jeune fille. Elle n'aimait pas la colère qu'elle avait vu sur son visage. Elle aussi voulait retrouver son fils, et pourtant, elle était plus inquiète qu'autre chose. Personne ne lui répondit. Haussant les épaules, la tavernière poussa le battant. Personne, et une fenêtre laissée grande ouverte. Pâlissant, la tenancière fit demi-tour en appelant Glad.

Ce fut Beaver qui frappa à la chambre d'hôtel de Marco, que l'homme à l'accueil lui avait indiqué.  
\- Hum ?

Lorsque la tête du blond parut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le brun s'exclama :  
\- Elle est partie ! Sam ! Partie à la recherche du petit !

Ses cris attirèrent quelques pirates dont le commandant de la seconde division, Ace, qui soupira.  
\- On avance l'heure de départ. On décolle. Tout de suite. Direction le nord.

Le Phénix jeta un œil à Beaver.

\- Tu peux nous guider ?

L'intéressé répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Alors tu viens avec nous.

\- Bien. Mon cousin nous attend en bas,

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils arrivent à rattraper la demoiselle en route.


	4. Rattlesnake Smile

Et voici le quatrième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Rattlesnake smile **

Le nord, région inhabitée et froide toute l'année. Seuls quelques pêcheurs venaient le long des falaises, seul endroit de l'île où la quantité de poissons était abondante. À une heure de marche de Pilem, ils venaient généralement pour toute la journée. Sam marchait depuis presque trois quarts d'heure dans une forêt luxuriante, bien à l'abri à l'ombre des grands arbres. Malgré ça, elle sentait la température s'élever doucement. Il était près de onze heures. Ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans la boue à chacun de ses pas, lui faisant lever haut les pieds à chaque fois. L'arc à la main, elle avançait laborieusement, restant sur ses gardes, prête à saisir une flèche dans son carquois à la moindre alerte. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les empreintes de pas que la boue avait conservées. La chasseuse en dénombrait cinq paires différentes.

Marco avait délaissé sa quarantaine de pirates pour prendre de l'altitude. Sur les indications des cousins, il volait droit vers le nord, sous sa forme totale de phénix. La forêt défilait sous lui, chaque battement d'ailes le rapprochant du but, avançant bien plus vite que ses compagnons humains. Soudainement les arbres laissèrent place à une clairière aboutissant sur une falaise escarpée. L'oiseau qu'il était monta plus haut dans le ciel pour ne pas se faire repérer. En dessous de lui, un immense navire était amarré. Il reconnut sans problème le jolly roger qu'on lui avait décrit. A l'avant du bateau, la proue en forme de serpent semblait vouloir mordre quiconque s'approcherait. Après un rapide tour, n'apercevant aucune agitation suspecte, signe que l'archère se tenait tranquille, il fit demi-tour, passant au-dessus du camp dressé par ces mystérieux pirates avant de revenir à basse altitude et d'observer le sentier qui serpentait sous les feuillages. Il avait du mal à voir, à cause des branches et des feuilles qui occultaient sa vision de temps à autre. Finalement, le groupe de ses camarades fut en vue et il descendit, se transformant dans l'atterrissage. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol souplement. Marco indiqua d'un geste de la tête la suite du sentier.

\- Allons-y.

Sam leva la tête. Un curieux oiseau bleu venait de passer au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Avec un haussement d'épaules elle reprit sa route. La boue ne tarda pas à disparaître, laissant la place à de hautes herbes. Une légère brise vint à sa rencontre et lui caressa le visage, signe qu'elle s'approchait du rivage.

Les arbres et les buissons se firent plus rares. La jeune femme pouvait déjà apercevoir la clairière et le campement. Elle se baissa et avança prudemment, choisissant de quitter le chemin pour se cacher derrière les derniers arbres. Ils étaient à présent devant elle, une dizaine de tentes dressées et quelques hommes vaquant à leurs occupations sans savoir qu'elle les épiait. D'où elle était, Samantha pouvait entendre le son des vagues qui se brisaient contre le mur rocailleux qu'était la falaise.  
Elle compta les silhouettes qui travaillaient autour des tentes, celles qui entraient et celles qui sortaient. Une vingtaine, sans compter ceux qui ne se montraient pas et ceux de garde sur le navire dont elle apercevait uniquement le mât. La chasseuse jeta un coup d'oeil au pavillon qui flottait au vent. Elle serra les comme dans ses souvenirs. En revanche, elle ne savait s'ils détenaient Izumi ou non, bien qu'un doute lui soufflait que c'était le cas. Trois silhouettes surgirent soudainement devant elle. Elle s'aplatit le plus possible au sol tout en observant.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on lève l'ancre ? demanda l'un des trois hommes

\- Demain à l'aube.

\- Ça tombe bien je commençais à m'emmerder sur cette île pourrie.

Ils s'éloignèrent, permettant à l'archère de souffler. Ça ne lui apprenait rien sur Izumi, ça. Par contre, il lui restait une demi-journée pour agir. Et une nuit. Vu leur supériorité numérique, une diversion serait la bienvenue. Ça lui permettrait de gagner un peu de temps. Sa tête tourna vers la forêt puis vers le large. Avec le vent, un feu serait parfait et les occuperait un peu. Pendant ce temps elle pourrait fouiller les tentes pour chercher Izumi.

Discrètement la demoiselle retourna dans la forêt à la recherche de bâtons, de brindilles et de tout ce qui pourrait prendre feu. Elle fit plusieurs fagots qu'elle attacha à l'aide d'une ficelle. Puis, un à un elle les transporta à l'ouest du campement, là d'où venait le vent. Occupée comme elle l'était, elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui s'approchait derrière elle. Une main se plaqua contre sa bouche tandis qu'une deuxième lui attrapa les poignets. Un instant surprise, puis effrayée à l'idée qu'on l'ait découverte, elle eut l'idée de crier, idée qui n'aurait servie à rien puisqu'elle était seule. Sam tenta de se dégager silencieusement mais son agresseur tenait bon. Celui-ci la fit se retourner et elle put enfin voir son visage.

Marco se tenait devant elle, jetant régulièrement des regards au campement. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, la jeune femme cessa sa lutte. Voyant qu'elle avait compris, il la lâcha et plaça son index droit contre sa bouche, lui intimant le silence. Puis il l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et la força à le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent du rivage, regagnant l'abri du bois et retrouvèrent les compagnons du Phénix ainsi que les cousins qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. En les voyant, Sam ne put se retenir de foncer vers Glad et Beaver et de les enlacer. Voir de ses propres yeux ce drapeau flotter ici n'avait fait que raviver une vieille douleur. Puis, le temps des retrouvait les passées, elle leur demanda :

\- Qu'êtes-vous venus faire ici ?

Ce fut Glad qui lui répondit avec un sourire, ravi d'avoir retrouvé son amie.

\- La même chose que toi, voyons.

Elle le regarda avant de fixer les autres. Sur le moment, elle se sentait très bête. Heureusement, le commandant de la première division de Barbe Blanche vint à sa rescousse :

\- Que faisais-tu là-bas, avec tes fagots de bois ?

\- Oh... Je voulais faire une diversion. Ils m'ont l'air d'être nombreux, du coup je pensais faire un feu pour attirer leur attention. En plus, avec le vent, il se serait propagé le long du campement.  
\- Bonne idée, approuva le pirate blond. Ace ? Tout est prêt. Il ne nous manque plus que les flammes.  
Poings Ardents acquiesça, voyant où son ami voulait en venir. Il s'éclipsa silencieusement. Pendant ce temps, le chef du groupe donna les directives. La priorité était de trouver Izumi et de le mettre en sécurité. Ensuite, ils pourraient faire le ménage. Tous ensemble, ils s'approchèrent de l'orée du bois.  
A l'ouest, le brasier commençait à prendre forme. De grandes flammes commençaient à être visibles, ainsi qu'une belle fumée blanche. Les pirates ennemis semblèrent enfin réagir. Plusieurs d'entre eux se ruèrent sur le navire à la recherche de seaux d'eau. D'autres crièrent "Au feu  
!" en courant partout pour alerter leurs compagnons. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche profitèrent de la pagaille engendrée pour s'incruster et fouiller les tentes. Sam, Glad et Beaver étaient restés avec le trio de commandants, ces derniers trop facilement identifiables préféraient rester en retrait encore un peu. Lorsque Marco expliqua ça à la troupe, Sam fut la seule à demander pourquoi.  
\- Parce que tu as devant toi trois des commandants de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, lui répondit Glad.  
L'archère ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de se frapper le front du plat de la main. Maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, ça lui paraissait évident, à commencer par les imposants tatouages d'Ace et de Marco. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas remarqué avant hein ?

\- Mais... Mais mais mais... Ça veut dire que...

Plutôt dans la journée elle avait tenu tête à Marco le Phénix, heureusement sans savoir qui il était. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient là pour sauver Izumi.

Une main féminine se posa sur le bras de Marco.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle. Et pardon pour tout à l'heure.

Le Phénix lui répondit par un sourire. Pourquoi ne semblaient-ils pas aussi féroces que les gens le racontaient ?

\- Des intrus ! Des intrus !

L'alarme venait d'être donnée et le feu éteint. Maintenant, les six individus restants pouvaient entrer en scène. Sam fut la première à s'élancer devant les lames de sabres qu'on sortait. D'un geste rapide elle encocha une flèche et la lança sur le premier ennemi venu qui se la prit à la cuisse. Son rôle allait être de couvrir les autres pendant que les cousins restaient près d'elle et neutralisaient tous ceux qui s'approcheraient d'elle. Marco se transforma en phénix, provoquant des cris d'effroi dans le camp adverse.

\- Les-les-les pirates ! Les pirates de Barbe Blanche !

La bataille faisait rage, les lames s'entrechoquaient, les pistolets crachaient leurs balles à tout bout de champ. Sam lançait ses flèches. Elle prenait le temps qu'il lui fallait mais la plupart d'entre elles faisaient mouche. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflet résonne derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna en même temps que les cousins. Une dizaine d'hommes se tenaient devant eux. L'un d'eux en particulier attira son attention. De petite corpulence, les cheveux couleur aubergine flottant dans le vent, des yeux jaunes à en faire pâlir les reptiles, des lèvres fines et un menton carré. Il tenait un petit garçon par les deux épaules.

\- Izumi !

\- Sam !

Elle serra les poings.

\- Hé bien, siffla aubergine, on emploie les grands moyens à ce que je vois. Entre nous, comment avez-vous convaincu Barbe Blanche d'envoyer ses hommes ? L'un des hommes lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Ah ! C'est vrai ! Je suis Hebi, surnommé le Serpent et capitaine des pirates du Serpent. Ma première prime était de vingt-et-un millions de Berrys. Aujourd'hui elle en atteint quarante-cinq. Il sourit d'un air satisfait.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes venus pour le gamin ?

Il claqua des doigts et un sous-fifre emmena Izu dans la forêt. Sam tourna la tête. Pas l'ombre d'un commandant. Peut-être étaient-ils occupés sur le navire ? La chasseuse arma son arc. Aussitôt, Glad et Beaver se retrouvèrent à terre, chacun trois hommes sur lui.

\- Connard.

\- Mwahaha... C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Qui est venu m'emmerder sur mon propre navire hein ?

\- Tu as kidnappé un enfant.

Samantha ne pouvait l'attaquer ou ses amis en pâtiraient. Et il restait quatre hommes à neutraliser. Ses phalanges avaient blanchi. Le revoir, lui, ici... Tout ravivait sa colère et sa souffrance.

\- Assez ! cria-t-elle. Libère le gamin !

\- Oh que non.

\- Je prends sa place. Libère-le. Maintenant.

Hebi jaugea son interlocutrice un instant, le sourire aux lèvres. Il claqua de nouveau ses doigts alors que les cousins poussaient des cris de rage. Izumi fut ramené. Sam s'approcha et eut à peine le temps de lui murmurer de ne pas s'en faire. Le Serpent la tirait déjà loin du petit attroupement et s'engagea sur le sentier forestier. Il lui attacha les deux mains dans le dos à l'aide d'une corde.  
\- Et mes deux amis ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Libérez-les.

\- Tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche ma parole ! Eux ne font pas partis du marché ! Ils restent comme ils sont.

Il l'observa un peu, en fit le tour comme on admirait une nouvelle acquisition et s'empara de son arc qu'il jeta dans les herbes.

\- Hm... Pas mal pas mal. Qu'est-ce que tu sais f...?

Son regard tomba sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui portait le tatouage. Lentement il approcha un doigt et le toucha, s'assurant de la réalité. A son contact, l'archère frissonna.

\- Où as-tu eu ça? Qui te l'a fait ?

Sam se retourna et fixa son regard au sien, une lueur de rage brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Un de tes hommes. Il y a dix ans. Sur cette île.

Elle le laissa réfléchir et se rappeler. La compréhension éclaira soudainement le visage du Serpent.

\- C'était toi ! La peste qui s'est enfuie. Tu n'étais pas seule je crois.

\- Non.

Elle avisa les deux sabres courbés qu'il avait pendu à sa ceinture. Sans arme et ligotée elle ne ferait jamais le poids. Puis, elle le bouscula soudainement et s'enfuit en direction du campement.

Hebi se rendit bien vite compte du coup que venait de lui faire sa fuyarde.  
La chasseuse ne perdit pas de temps à chercher son arc. D'un mouvement d'épaule elle enleva son carquois et arriva près des cousins et de leurs tortionnaires. La surprise était en sa faveur. Se tournant, elle attrapa une poignée de ses deux mains et sortit un sabre de son fourreau suspendu à la ceinture de l'un des hommes. Beaver profita de ce moment pour prendre l'ascendant et réussit à coucher deux de ses assaillants. Il mit seulement un coup de poing au troisième qui fila vers le navire. Il aida Glad et tous deux se levèrent. La jeune femme lança le sabre au brun qui défit les liens qui la retenaient avant de lui rendre la lame. Izumi avait de nouveau disparu. Hebi n'avait sans doute pas tenu sa promesse et l'un de ses hommes avait dû le ramener au campement, au milieu de la bataille qui opposait les pirates.

\- Restez pas là, leur ordonna la demoiselle. Trouvez Izumi et ramenez Marco ou qui vous voulez. Hebi ne va pas tarder à revenir.

Ils partirent et en effet, le capitaine aux cheveux violets se pointa, les deux sabres sortis et en garde.  
\- Finalement je vais te tuer. On va finir ce qui a commencé il y a dix ans.

L'une de ses lames fendit l'air, entamant les hostilités. Sam n'était pas sabreuse et avait bien du mal à manier son arme. Elle esquiva le coup d'un pas de côté. Aussitôt, un second sabre passa au ras de sa joue. Hebi ne cessait de sourire. Il voyait les difficultés de son adversaire et savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas.

L'apprentie bretteuse lança son sabre droit devant, attaque qui fut aisément parée et contrée par Hebi. L'une de ses deux lames courbes finit par mordre le bras gauche de la demoiselle. Elle hurla. En dépit de la douleur, elle devait continuer le combat si elle ne voulait pas mourir. Alors, elle changea de stratégie. Elle lâcha le sabre qu'elle tenait, le laissant tomber bruyamment au sol. La chasseuse se contenterait d'esquiver les attaques. Si elle n'avait que ça à faire, ça devrait aller mieux, en attendant la cavalerie qu'elle avait demandé à Glad arrive. Serrant les dents, elle recula. Son bras gauche était douloureux.

Un éclair argenté la fit se jeter en arrière. Elle se releva à temps, un deuxième sabre trancha verticalement l'espace où elle se tenait précédemment. Elle doutait de plus en plus quant à son plan. Tiendrait-t-elle réellement jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent ? Leur drôle de combat continua, Hebi attaquant et Samantha esquivant inlassablement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement particulier où les deux lames se croisèrent ne la contraigne à se jeter une fois de plus au sol.  
Elle roula sur le côté, évitant de nouveau les hachoirs qui allaient la tailler en pièce, remarquant à peine les silhouettes qui se précipitaient vers elle et qui étaient encore bien loin.  
Alors que la chasseuse appuyait sur son bras valide pour se relever en vitesse, elle fut éprise d'une soudaine migraine qui la cloua au sol, la douleur lancinante et soudaine dans son crâne lui arrachant un cri.

Le sabre qui allait à la rencontre de son cou fragile fut stoppé en chemin par un drôle d'oiseau. Marco, les bras métamorphosés en ailes, s'interposa et envoya valdinguer Hebi d'un puissant coup de pied. Derrière lui, Beaver accompagné d'Izumi couraient.

Sam crut que sa vie allait s'arrêter bêtement à cause de cette migraine qui repartit aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue, sans explication. Heureusement, son sauveur s'interposa à temps. Beaver lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit le Phénix.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je viens d'être clouée sur place par une migraine. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je ne serais plus là, alors merci.

L'archère sourit faiblement. Autour, les combats avaient cessé et les vainqueurs se rassemblaient en silence. Ace apparut en tenant un Hebi KO par le col. Sam remarqua enfin Izumi. Elle se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller maintenant.

L'enfant acquiesça en lui rendant son étreinte. Glad, qui avait rejoint les autres, toussota.

\- Et on en fait quoi de lui et de son équipage ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sam. Ils ignoraient toute l'histoire mais savaient que quelque chose de bien plus ancien et de bien plus profond liait la demoiselle au Serpent. C'était donc à elle qu'incombait la décision. Elle lâcha Izumi avant d'observer l'homme aux cheveux violets. Elle avait le choix. Il pouvait payer ses crimes. Elle pouvait venger tous ceux qui avaient croisé sa route, y compris...

\- L'équipage je m'en fiche. Renvoyez-les sur leur navire et coulez-le, peu m'importe. Lui, en revanche, dit-elle en pointant Hebi du doigt, lui, il doit...

Le mot ne sortit pas de sa bouche. Non. La mort était trop facile. Il devait croupir en prison, être torturé, avoir l'impression de mourir cent fois.

\- Lui, reprit-elle, faites le nécessaire pour le refourguer à la Marine. Je veux qu'il moisisse derrière les barreaux à vie.

Puis, la demoiselle embrassa du regard la petite assemblée. Derrière, les tentes, ou ce qu'il en restait, étaient agitées par la brise. Des volutes de fumée s'échappaient du vaisseau pirate. Le pavillon avait été complètement brûlé.

Sam attrapa la main d'Izumi.

\- On rentre à la maison ? l'interrogea le garçon

\- Oui.


	5. Heroes dressed in black

**Chapitre 5 - Heroes dressed in black **

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne put qu'admirer le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Lentement, elle se leva. Sam avait bien dormi, rassurée d'avoir retrouvé Izumi et que tous soient rentrés sains et saufs. Le parquet grinça. Elle s'étira, réprima un bâillement et remarqua la tête couverte de longs cheveux bruns passée par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Bien dormi ? l'interrogea Millia. Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Oui à la première question et non pour la seconde.

De son bras gauche elle prit machinalement ses chaussures.

\- Peut-être que si en fait.

Passant devant le miroir, la chasseuse s'arrêta et observa son reflet. Des hématomes avaient fleuri sur son corps et son avant-bras gauche était bandé. La mère d'Izumi s'éclipsa, laissant la jeune femme seule. Elle en profita pour enfiler une tenue plus convenable qu'un pyjama et descendit à la cuisine.

A sa grande surprise, quelqu'un l'attendait, un simple verre d'eau posé devant lui. Les cheveux blonds en désordre, la chemise grande ouverte laissant apprécier aux regards extérieurs le tatouage qui lui barrait le torse, Marco salua Sam.

Marco le Phénix. Dans sa cuisine. La bonne blague. Voyant son air hébété, il prit les devants :

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard soudainement désintéressé. L'ignorant, elle ouvrit un placard, fouilla à l'intérieur, sortit une brioche fraîche et une bouteille de jus d'orange. Puis, elle changea de placard et sortit un verre qu'elle remplit à ras bord de la boisson qu'elle avait récupéré. Une tranche de brioche dans une main et son verre plein dans l'autre, elle s'assit en face du commandant, le fixa puis mangea.

Il la contempla, le temps de son repas. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il attrapa l'un de ses poignets, l'empêchant de se sauver.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, commença-t-il. Comment savais-tu que c'était ce type qui détenait le petit ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir attendu pour y aller ? Ta mère s'est faite un sang d'encre.

Sam croisa les bras, le regard rivé à celui de son interlocuteur. Le pirate y remarqua sans peine une lueur de colère.

\- Millia n'est pas ma mère. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais deux ans. Quand au reste, ça ne vous regarde pas, monsieur le pirate de Barbe Blanche.

Elle dégagea son poignet d'un geste. Il se leva, posa ses deux mains sur la table et se pencha en avant.

\- Si, ça me regarde. L'île est désormais sous notre protection. Tout ce qui s'y passe me regarde. Y compris ton comportement. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

\- Et alors ? De quel droit Barbe Blanche protège cette île ? C'est pas chez lui.

L'archère lança un regard hostile. Marco soupira. Il savait que ça allait être difficile de lui soutirer quelque chose, mais pas à ce point-là.

\- C'est ton ami qui a demandé ça. Il savait qui nous étions. Il l'a fait pour toi. Et pour le garçon.

Soudain, l'expression de la demoiselle changea encore. De la lassitude passa sur son visage avant d'être remplacée par de la mélancolie. Une vraie girouette.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit, souffla-t-elle.

Elle l'observa un instant avant de pointer la chaise du doigt.

\- Assieds-toi. L'histoire que j'ai à raconter est longue. Ça restera entre nous hein ?

Il hocha la tête et un sourire rassurant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien.

_Dix ans auparavant... _

\- Hé ! Sam, tu viens ?

\- Oui !

\- Dépêche-toi alors ! J'ai pas toute la journée !

Une tête aux cheveux châtains déboula dans les escaliers et sauta la dernière marche pour atterrir sur le sol.

\- Je suis là, annonça la jeune adolescente alors âgée de douze ans. Millia m'a dit d'emmener Billy en même temps. Paraît que ça lui ferait prendre l'air.

Une moue agacée passa sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Cheveux châtains lui aussi, certains de ses traits ressemblaient à ceux de la jeune fille. Du haut de ses seize ans, Ben Salven était le frère de Sam. La peau bronzée par son travail dans les champs voisins, une fine musculature se dessinait déjà sur ses bras et son torse. Sans doute allait-il être beau garçon quand il aurait atteint ses vingt ans, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus en ce moment. Il soupira.

\- Bon... Ok. On y va alors. Billy ! Au pied !

Un chien arriva en trottinant. Son pelage long et blanc le faisait ressembler à une peluche. Lorsqu'il aperçut la petite Sam, il s'élança et lui sauta dessus, lui léchant affectueusement la figure.

\- Aaaaaaah ! Beeeeeeeeen ! Aide-moi !

Son frère l'observa un instant, la laissant se dépêtrer des pattes du chien toute seule. Puis, avec un nouveau soupir il tira sur le collier de l'animal, le forçant à reculer. D'un bond la petite se releva, pointant son frère du doigt, les cheveux en bataille comme si un ouragan lui était passé dessus.

\- C'est ta faute !

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

La chamaillerie continua jusqu'à ce que le plus grand change le sujet de conversation.

\- Allez, on y va !

Il s'empara de sa canne à pêche et d'un sac à dos puis sortit dehors. Sa sœur ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Tous les trois, les deux adolescents et le chien, prirent la direction du nord. Ben aimait la pêche et on lui avait dit que le poisson mordait facilement dans ce coin-là. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent un grand garçon aux cheveux bruns, son père et son cousin, plus jeune.

\- Bonjour ! les saluèrent les Salven.

Beaver, son patriarche et Glad firent de même avant de poursuivre leur chemin, non sans l'échange d'un sourire complice entre Ben et Beaver. Les deux garçons avaient à peu près le même âge et s'étaient liés d'amitié. De fil en aiguille, Glad et Sam les avaient rejoint dans leurs aventures. La plupart du temps c'était ce quatuor qui arpentait les rues de Pilem, l'œil malicieux prêt à faire les quatre cents coups.

Le trio avança dans la forêt boisée. Il faisait chaud, les arbres commençaient à perdre leurs feuilles, laissant passer les rayons de soleil. Le garçon sifflotant tranquillement tandis que la jeune fille lançait un bâton devant eux. Le chien courait ensuite chercher le projectile et lui ramenait, tout content de jouer.

Ils traversèrent l'étendue boisée et arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt. Mais au lieu de trouver la petite plaine déserte puis la falaise, ils se heurtèrent à un mur de tentes, ou plus exactement un campement.

Les adolescents, surpris, s'échangèrent un bref regard. Un feu brûlait entre un cercle de pierre. Autour, des hommes s'occupaient d'entretenir leurs armes, d'autres jouaient aux cartes en pariant des tours de garde.

Les jeunes ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il se tramait, surtout le grand frère. Il attrapa sa sœur par le bras et la tira pour rebrousser chemin... avant de heurter un homme bâti comme une armoire. Ils furent tous les deux surpris, mais le pirate fut le plus rapide à se ressaisir.

\- Oy ! On a de la compagnie !

Bientôt, la fratrie fut entourée. Ben tenta de fuir, plaquant un homme au sol mais un autre lui envoya une droite dans le visage. Il resta un instant sonné avant de se reprendre et d'essuyer le sang frais qui coulait de son nez. Ben lança un regard noir à celui qui l'avait tapé avant de ramener sa soeur près de lui. Billy avait disparu, aussi seuls les deux jeunes gens furent présentés au chef, qui après avoir été prévenu de "l'intrusion" sortit d'une tente. Son regard jaune se posa sur la seule fille qui tressaillit.

\- Alors alors... Qu'avons-nous là ?

\- Laissez-nous tranquilles ! hurla la petite.

Le chef la toisa un instant. Un claquement de doigt plus tard et la fratrie était séparée, chacun tenu par deux hommes. Ben se débattait comme un beau diable mais rien n'y faisait : les types qui le tenaient étaient bien plus forts que lui.

L'homme qui commandait passa une main dans ses cheveux violacés avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un fin sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

\- On les emmène avec nous. Il me manquait de la main d'œuvre, ça tombe bien. Tatouez-les puis emmenez-les sur le navire.

Il observa ses deux jeunes prisonniers et ajouta à leur encontre :

\- Je suis Hebi, surnommé le Serpent et capitaine des pirates du Serpent. Dorénavant vous faites partie de mon équipage et êtes sous mes ordres.

Sam fut traînée de force sous une tente. Elle avait compris le danger et rechignait en gesticulant. Elle mordit même l'un de ses tortionnaires qui lui écrasa le visage sur une table. Sur elle, des mains s'activaient. On lui avait écarté les bras de force puis plaqué sur la table où elle se trouvait. Son haut fut retroussé, dévoilant à plusieurs paires d'yeux un dos pâle et vierge de toute cicatrice.

Puis la lente torture commença lorsque la petite machine se mit en route, offrant un son strident et désagréable. Une aiguille lui mordit la peau de sa clavicule, injectant l'encre noire. Puis l'aiguille s'en alla avant de revenir la piquer un millimètre. La jeune fille criait et pleurait. De temps en temps, une main venait recouvrir sa bouche et son nez, l'empêchant de respirer et la dissuadant de continuer son cirque.

Elle sortit seule de la tente les yeux rouges, l'épaule tatouée et endolorie et le visage rongée par la honte. La honte d'avoir été piégée, la honte de devenir l'esclave de ces pirates. Son regard croisa celui de son frère, encore maintenu par les deux hommes. Sam s'approcha. Ben ne pouvait que voir la souffrance dans ses yeux, sur son dos rougi, cette expression honteuse qui siégeait sur son visage et qui lui crevait le cœur.

Le jeune homme se ragaillardit et lança un féroce coup de pied à son gardien de droite pendant que son coude touchait celui de gauche. Il les roua de coups et finit par se dégager de leur emprise, entraînant sa sœur dans son sillage. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Une balle frôla la hanche de la plus jeune. Aussitôt son frère s'arrêta et la laissa passer devant. Malheureusement les hommes du Serpent arrivaient eux aussi et ne tarderaient pas à les rejoindre, leur carrure d'adulte leur permettant d'être plus rapides. Alors le Salven fit la chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il hurla à sa sœur de courir. Elle le dévisagea, terrorisée. Puis elle obéit mais un branchage au sol la fit basculer en avant et tomber. Immédiatement elle se releva et ne put qu'être simple spectatrice de la scène suivante. Son frère s'était figé, plantant ses deux pieds dans le sol et écartant les bras, l'air résolu, faisant barrage avec son corps pour que sa sœur puisse s'enfuir. Les pirates n'étaient plus très loin. Sam écarquilla les yeux et hurla lorsque la première balle le toucha. Une deuxième lui provoqua une éraflure sur la joue gauche quand une troisième venait se ficher dans son abdomen, entraînant un filet de sang qui gouttait doucement le long de ses vêtements. Pourtant, il était toujours debout, tenant vaillamment sa position de rempart entre sa sœur et la mort qui l'attendait si elle se faisait attraper.

La petite hurla une nouvelle fois, tendant la main vers son frère. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle au moment où un nouveau projectile venait percer l'un de ses poumons.

\- Va-t'en, lui souffla-t-il. Tu n'as pas à voir ça.

Et il lui offrit le sourire le plus réconfortant qu'il put faire. Le sang commença à s'aglutiner à la commissure de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux. Sam sentait les larmes affluer une fois de plus à ses yeux. Elle comprenait ce qu'il avait fait, le sacrifice de sa vie contre la sienne. Alors, après un ultime regard, elle tourna les talons et courut, encore et encore.

Ben se prit une balle à l'arrière du crâne. Son corps s'affaissa finalement dans l'herbe, ayant rempli la mission de protéger le reste de sa famille. Les multiples taches de sang continuèrent de fleurir et le filet de sang pendu à ses lèvres suivit la rigole que formait son ultime sourire. Sam courut jusqu'à Pilem où elle s'écroula, inconsciente. Au moins, elle avait respecté les derniers mots prononcés par son frère.

On la trouva avec ce curieux tatouage sur l'épaule mais son frère avait vraisemblablement disparu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se réveilla qu'elle expliqua qu'il était décédé, sans en donner la raison. Elle indiqua seulement l'endroit où se trouvait la dépouille. Des hommes y allèrent, ramenèrent le corps, inspectèrent les tentes laissées à l'abandon. Ben était parti. Hebi aussi. Seule la rescapée Salven était au courant de la triste vérité. Après l'enterrement elle se morfondit dans le silence, ne bougeant plus de sa chambre. Glad et Beaver passèrent la voir tous les jours. Par bribes, elle commença à leur conter ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son histoire, des semaines après, comme soudainement délivrée d'un fardeau, elle mit le nez dehors. La vie s'était écoulée. Sans son frère. Quant à Billy, il ne réapparut jamais.

Marco l'observa silencieusement. Ainsi donc était la profonde blessure que renfermait le cœur de l'archère. Le regard de celle-ci, à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, s'était assombri. Le commandant posa l'une de ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Hé. Ça va aller ?

Son interlocutrice hocha doucement la tête, perdue. Puis, comme un marin apercevant un phare au milieu de la tempête, elle secoua la tête et se leva de table. Sam posa une main sur le chambranle de porte et s'arrêta.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Merci. Pour Izumi. Et pour tout le reste.

Puis, elle disparut derrière la porte de la grande salle. Sans un bruit, le Phénix se leva et la suivit.


	6. Pirates !

**Chapitre 6 - Pirates ! **

Sam se planta au milieu de la salle. Elle s'attendait à tous les voir ici. Mais il n'y avait personne. Lentement, elle prit une chaise et s'assit, contemplant la salle déserte. Le commandant de la première division entra à son tour. Il l'observa un instant, hésita entre la laisser seule et s'asseoir près d'elle. Il avait beau être membre d'un équipage pirate dont le nom faisait trembler les mers, il n'en restait pas moins humain. Et sur le Moby Dick, nombre d'entre ses compagnons avaient un passé tout aussi tourmenté. A commencer par lui, peut-être. Les rejetés, les rebus, les désabusés. Marco ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit et partit s'asseoir. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun empêtré dans ses souvenirs.

\- On m'aurait dit un jour que Marco le Phénix serait mon confident, je n'y aurais pas cru.

Un rire cristallin emplit l'air. Rire qui donna le sourire au blond. Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux, pensive.

\- Ça fait quoi d'être pirate ? On mène réellement une vie palpitante ou ce ne sont que des racontars ?

\- Les deux, répondit l'intéressé. Parfois c'est mouvementé, parfois non. On est une grande famille.

\- Mes parents étaient des pirates.

Marco leva un sourcil, interrogateur. L'archère le fixa, le sourire accroché aux lèvres.

\- C'est Millia qui me l'a expliqué. Ils venaient de West Blue, paraît-il. Ils ont fondé leur propre équipage, sont partis en mer jusqu'à ce que ma mère soit enceinte de son premier enfant. Alors ils ont laissé tomber à regret la piraterie. Et ils sont venus s'installer ici, sur cette petite île perdue dans le Nouveau Monde. Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ça ressemblait la piraterie.

Une moue amusée passa sur le visage de Marco. Samantha lui lança un regard complice.

\- Au fait, où sont tous les autres ? Ceux qui sont avec toi ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Ils patrouillent dans le village, font plus ample connaissance avec les habitants. Maintenant que cette île est sous notre protection, c'est notre boulot. Enfin quand on sera de passage ici.

\- Oh. D'accord.

La chasseuse se leva et s'étira.

\- Je vais me balader un peu dehors. Ça vous intéresse une visite guidée, monsieur le pirate ?

Un rire et un hochement de tête lui répondirent. Ils franchirent la porte côté à côté. Dans la rue, Millia tenait son fils par la main et était occupée à regarder une vitrine, ravie d'avoir retrouvé son train-train quotidien.

Ils avancèrent un peu, Sam expliquant au Phénix les quelques anecdotes qu'elle connaissait sur le village. Un attroupement attira leur attention. Glad et Beaver tendaient leurs bras à droite à gauche, en pleine conversation. Derrière eux, les deux autres commandants semblaient les écouter, attentifs. Les deux promeneurs les rejoignirent et les saluèrent.

\- Donc, j'étais en train de dire à ces deux monsieurs, expliqua Glad au deuxième blondinet, que la plupart des agriculteurs étaient d'accord pour céder une partie de leurs récoltes, à condition bien sûr que vous teniez parole.

La demoiselle observa son ami, intriguée.

\- De quoi tu parles, Glad ?

L'interrogé ne répondit pas tout de suite. Un homme se dirigeait vers eux, l'air contrarié. Un individu que les trois habitants du village connaissaient bien : le maire de Pilem.  
La cinquantaine, cheveux grisonnants parfaitement coiffés, il affichait un air snob.

\- Dites, qui est le chef des brigands qui se baladent partout dans ma cité ? demanda-t-il en guise de salut.

\- Moi, répondit le Phénix avec un regard noir. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Le maire regarda tour à tour les visages qui l'observaient.

\- Ah ! Vous ! La fille de ces maudits pirates !

Sam le fusilla du regard.

\- Dites donc vous...

\- Je veux que vous partez immédiatement d'ici, expliqua-t-il à Marco. Je ne veux pas de pirates ici. Ils me posent problème à chaque fois.

\- Ça va pas être possible, ça, monsieur, répondit poliment Glad.

\- Aaaaah non ! Dehors !

Il fixa l'archère.

\- Et vous aussi. C'est vous qui les attirez.

Trop, c'était trop. Samantha leva le poing et l'abattit sur le maire. Une bonne droite. Il recula, apeuré et outré.

\- Comment... Comment osez-vous...

\- Cette île est désormais sous la protection de Barbe Blanche. Ce village aussi, l'avertit Marco.

Il approcha son visage de celui du quinquagénaire.

\- C'est clair ?

Le maire émit un hoquet de peur avant d'acquiescer timidement. Puis il partit en courant, oubliant son snobisme sur place. Les six autres rirent de bon coeur, jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle les ramène à la réalité :

\- Donc, vous parliez de quoi ?

Glad arbora soudainement un air embarrassé. Il savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas la pente sur laquelle elle s'engageait.

\- La protection de l'île, cracha-t-il finalement. La contrepartie à fournir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise, regardant tour à tour les deux blonds.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Une partie des récoltes ? C'est tout ce que tu leur as promis, hein ? C'est déjà beaucoup.

La Salven venait de reprendre tout son sérieux. Elle riva son regard sur Marco. Qu'importe qu'il soit commandant. Il pouvait même être capitaine, ça lui était égal. De son côté, Gladys ne répondit pas. Connaissant son ami, la chasseuse savait que quelque chose clochait dans son comportement.

\- Glad ? Autre chose à me dire peut-être ?

L'interrogé hésita puis cracha finalement le morceau.

\- J'ai promis de rejoindre leur équipage.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse sous le coup de la surprise. Beaver guettait sa réaction du coin de l'œil. Jamais elle ne laisserait faire ça. Jamais elle ne laisserait Glad partir. Contre toute attente, elle le gifla. Il monta doucement une main à sa joue meurtrie.

\- Je t'interdis ! Et vous, je vous interdis de l'emmener !

\- Sam...

Le cousin blond l'attrapa par le poignet.

\- C'est trop tard. J'ai conclu un marché. Barbe Blanche l'a accepté.

Sur ces mots, il partit, ne voulant blesser plus son amie. Soudain, Sam se tourna vers Marco, une nouvelle idée bien en tête.

\- Alors je modifie ce marché. Prenez-moi à la place de Glad. C'est moi qui partirait en mer avec vous. En plus, le maire me déteste. Et je crois qu'avec le coup de poing, ça n'a fait qu'empirer.

Ils s'observèrent tous deux silencieusement. Le Phénix avait perdu son sourire et se cachait derrière un masque intraitable.

\- On verra. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. On va vous laisser entre vous.

Il fit volte-face en faisant un petit signe de la main, talonné de près par Ace et Joz. Tous trois disparurent à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Ne restaient que Beaver et Samantha. Ce dernier posa un bras réconfortant sur l'épaule de la demoiselle.

\- Tu préférerais prendre la place de Glad plutôt que de le voir partir ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

\- Oui. Il a une famille. Toi, ses parents. Son père a besoin de lui aux champs.

\- Toi tu as Izumi et Millia.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je vais y aller à sa place, son marché sera modifié.

\- Mais Sam, il n'y a pas de femme dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Rageusement, Samantha Salven lança son oreiller contre le mur. Revenue dans sa chambre, en colère contre son ami, elle essayait de calmer ses ardeurs mais rien y faisait. Elle se sentait trahie par Glad. Pourquoi avait-il promis une chose pareille hein ? En quoi ça changeait quelque chose que Barbe Blanche gagne un membre d'équipage ? Et tout ça pour quoi ?  
Cette fois, ce fut son poing qui heurta le mur dans un bruit sourd.

Une protection bien sommaire qui avait secouru Izumi. Et elle par la même occasion. Lentement, elle s'assit sur son lit avant de basculer en arrière et de se retrouver le dos sur le matelas, le regard parcourant le plafond.

Elle repensa aux paroles du maire. Cet homme détestait tout type d'étranger et vouait une adoration à la Marine. Ironique pour quelqu'un vivant sur le Nouveau Monde. Étrange qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté avant, d'ailleurs.

Il la méprisait depuis toujours, depuis qu'il avait appris que le couple Salven étaient des pirates. Pourtant, Sam savait que ses parents avaient bon fond, Millia le lui avait assez répété.  
Elle ferma les yeux. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien ressembler ailleurs ? Quelles fantastiques découvertes faisaient les marins ? A tâtons, elle chercha sa table de chevet. Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvée, ses doigts glissèrent dessus jusqu'à buter contre une couverture en cuir. D'un geste rapide, la jeune femme s'empara du livre. Elle retrouva une position assise et caressa la couverture. Usée, elle s'effritait par endroits. Les coins étaient cornés et rien n'indiquait un titre ou un auteur. Elle l'ouvrit sur une page au hasard. Une écriture fine et penchée avait noirci la feuille de mots. C'était le journal de bord qu'avait tenu sa mère, l'un des souvenirs les plus précieux que Samantha conservait. Il était inestimable. À l'intérieur, outre les récits journaliers, se trouvaient quelques croquis et quelques cartes d'îles. Tant de merveilles...

D'un bond l'archère se leva. Elle sortit et vint se planter devant l'hôtel où logeaient les pirates. Entrant en faisant claquer la porte, elle demanda au maître d'hôtel où se trouvait le type avec une coiffure d'ananas. Il lui indiqua d'un geste de la main la porte au fond, un confortable salon. La Salven ne prit même pas le temps de frapper à la porte. Elle entra, interrompant la conversation qui se déroulait. Trois paires d'yeux la fixèrent.

\- Laissez tomber Glad. Je viens avec vous. Et tant pis s'il n'y a aucune femme dans votre équipage, ça m'est égal.

Le commandant de la première division se leva calmement et se posta devant la demoiselle. Il semblait bien plus sérieux en cet instant. Peut-être que Sam avait en face d'elle le commandant, celui qui menait à la baguette des dizaines d'hommes, et non pas Marco, le type qui plaisantait volontiers avec ses gars.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, dit-il.

\- Je mets à jour le marché que vous avez passé alors, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux p...

Sa phrase resta suspendue au bout de ses lèvres. La jeune femme venait de lui coller une gifle, un éclat hostile dans le regard. Ace bondit sur ses pieds, derrière son frère d'armes. Ses mains étaient sorties de ses poches, sans doute était-il prêt à réagir si la situation s'envenimait. Marco observa la Salven. Il aurait nettement eu le temps et la rapidité d'arrêter son mouvement mais ne l'avait pas fait.  
\- Laisse, Ace, lui demanda le Phénix. Ça ira.

Sam les observait. Malgré tout, son geste n'avait pas apaisé la colère qui sommeillait en elle. Puis le blond disparut de son champ de vision. Quelques fractions de seconde seulement, mais assez pour lui attraper l'avant-bras fermement, l'empêchant de recommencer. Il se replaça doucement devant elle en la tenant toujours.

\- Ça suffit, gronda-t-il comme une mère dispute son enfant.

\- C'est toi qui comprend pas. Vous pouvez être qui vous voulez, vous n'emmènerez pas Glad hors de cette île.

\- Il a choisi. C'est lui qui a proposé.

\- Et moi je vous propose autre chose.

Samantha chercha à se dégager mais peine perdue, cette fois Marco la tenait solidement. Puis elle eut une idée.

\- Appelez votre capitaine. Je veux lui parler. Maintenant.

Le Phénix darda un regard azur sur elle, examinant sa demande.

\- Ace, appelle le paternel. Explique-lui les grandes lignes et demande-lui s'il accepte de lui parler.  
Le commandant de la seconde resta immobile quelques secondes, fixant Marco et la jeune femme. Puis il quitta la pièce en les frôlant.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un escargophone dans les mains. Le combiné était décroché et le petit animal éveillé, signe que quelqu'un était à l'autre bout du fil. Sam regarda Poings Ardents passer devant elle et poser l'escargophone sur la table basse. Marco lui fit signe d'approcher, lui-même partant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

La jeune femme prit place près de lui, soudainement honteuse de l'avoir giflé. Le commandant de la première s'empara du combiné.

\- Père ? C'est Marco.

\- La gamine est avec toi ?

\- Oui. Juste à côté de moi.

Le Phénix fit glisser le combiné jusqu'à la chasseuse. Elle le regarda un instant avant de s'en emparer.

\- Allô ? Bonjour, fit-elle.

Avoir entendu la voix grave du capitaine à travers les haut-parleurs la rendait soudainement moins sûre de son geste.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu jeune fille ?

\- Samantha. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Sam. C'est vous Barbe Blanche ?

Ce fut un rire étrange et saugrenu qui sortit de l'appareil. L'homme sembla se reprendre.

\- C'est comme ça que certains me nomment, effectivement. Alors, que me veux-tu, gamine ?

Sam prit quelques instants de réflexion. Elle observa les visages des trois commandants. Tous écoutaient attentivement la conversation.

\- J'aimerais changer le marché que vous avez conclu avec mon ami Glad.

\- Continue. Que veux-tu ?

\- Il vous avait promis une partie des récoltes et devait devenir membre de votre équipage, tout ça en échange de la protection de l'île. Je souhaite prendre sa place.

\- Gamine, tu veux rentrer dans l'équipage, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

Le vieil homme parut réfléchir.

\- Tu penses mériter ta place ici ?

\- Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, tout ce qu'on me demandera.

\- Quelles raisons te poussent à vouloir partir ? Tu n'as pas une famille ?

En entendant ces mots, un voile de tristesse passa soudainement sur le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Je n'en ai plus. Mes parents sont morts. Mon frère aussi. Je n'ai plus personne.

Sa voix se brisa un instant. Newgate resta silencieux.

\- Je veux découvrir le monde, poursuivit-elle. Aller de l'avant, voir les mille-et-une richesses que la terre et la mer ont à offrir.

\- Souhaites-tu une nouvelle famille ?

La question surprit son interlocutrice. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre en haussant les épaules.

\- Peut-être. Tout dépend de ce que vous avez à me proposer.

\- Tu me plais bien, gamine. Je vais réfléchir à ta proposition. Marco te fera parvenir ma décision.  
Il raccrocha, laissant Sam perplexe. Son regard se posa sur le commandant de la première division. La jeune femme reposa le combiné puis sortit sans un mot de plus. Aussitôt Sam partie, Ace demanda à Marco :

\- Tu crois que le vieux va accepter ?

Le Phénix le dévisagea un instant avant d'hausser les épaules.

Sam, elle, préparait déjà ses affaires pour partir. Même si Barbe Blanche ne la prenait pas sous son aile, elle mettrait les voiles. Elle avait eu le déclic peu avant, en consultant le journal de bord de sa mère. La jeune demoiselle dévalisa l'étagère suspendue au-dessus de son lit. Livres, plume d'aigle, livres, carte, encore des livres. Tout se déversa dans son sac à dos. Elle y glissa en plus deux tenues propres, plia son long manteau, qui avait appartenu à son père, et le posa à côté, sur son lit. Un coup d'oeil lui permit de repérer le cadre photo posé sur la commode. Elle le fourra avec le reste. Ne restait plus que le vieux journal, qu'elle poserait sur le reste pour ne pas l'abîmer.  
L'archère s'empara ensuite de son arc et de son carquois, les regroupa avec le reste et sortit.  
D'un pas décidé elle marcha jusqu'au cimetière, ne s'arrêtant qu'arrivée au niveau de la tombe de son frère. Là, elle effectua une sorte de tape amicale sur le mausolée.

\- Je m'en vais, dit-elle. Je vais prendre la mer. Suivre les traces de nos parents. Voir des choses nouvelles et splendides. Puis je reviendrais te voir et te raconterai tout. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de te laisser un peu seul pendant quelques temps.

La chasseuse contempla la pierre grise encore quelques instants puis prit le chemin du retour. A la taverne, deux personnes l'attendaient. Millia l'observa avec des yeux inquiets alors que Marco se contenta d'un fin sourire.

\- Marco m'a expliqué que tu voulais partir, commença la tenancière. C'est vrai ?

Sam la dévisagea. Elle n'avait pas pensé, enfin, elle n'avait pas voulu penser à expliquer à Millia et Izumi son départ. Sur le coup, la Salven s'en voulait et elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

Millia la prit soudainement dans ses bras, la faisant sursauter.

\- Alors bonne chance Samantha. J'espère que tu as pris la bonne décision. La maison te sera toujours ouverte.

Leur étreinte prit fin. Un air à nouveau sérieux et solennel sur le visage, son masque de sévère commandant sans doute, Marco s'approcha des deux femmes et s'adressa à la plus jeune, posant ses yeux bleus sur son visage.

\- Père a rappelé. Il accepte de te rencontrer. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu fais partie de l'équipage. Du moins pas encore. Je crois qu'il a encore quelques questions à te poser.

\- Père ? Tu veux dire Barbe Blanche ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors sois ici-même dans une heure. Nous partirons pour le navire également. Notre escale est terminée.

Sam le regarda sortir. Il lui restait une heure ici. Une heure pour faire ses adieux.


	7. Goodbye my friends

**Chapitre 7 - Goodbye my friends**

Samantha Salven remonta dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa les quelques affaires entassées près de son lit et les descendit à la cuisine. Elle prit le chemin en sens inverse et embrassa une dernière fois du regard la pièce qui lui avait servi de chambre. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le dos de la porte. Suspendu à un clou, un pendentif dormait. Emprisonnée dans un fin cercle d'acier, une pierre d'ambre reflétait la lumière. La demoiselle le décrocha et le fourra dans sa poche avec un sourire. Finalement, elle ferma la porte, tournant le dos définitivement à la vie qu'elle avait vécue jusqu'ici.

Prenant rapidement ses affaires, enfilant son sac à dos plein à craquer, portant le carquois à l'épaule, l'arc dans une main, le manteau dans l'autre, l'archère sortit de la taverne. Dehors, Millia l'attendait en compagnie d'Izumi et de Beaver. Quelques curieux du village les observaient un peu à l'écart. La Salven haussa les épaules. Peut-être que la nouvelle de son départ s'était répandue ? Elle s'approcha de Beaver.

\- Où est Glad ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Il a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Le ton était net et tranchant. Le blond lui en voulait-il ?

\- Si c'est ce qu'il veut, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu lui diras au revoir de ma part alors.

Le grand brun hocha la tête et prit son amie dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer. Et à Glad aussi, même s'il n'est pas venu te le dire.

\- Vous aussi vous allez me manquer, souffla-t-elle.

Leur étreinte se termina, laissant la chasseuse s'approcher de la tavernière. Elles s'observèrent en silence. Si Millia avait déjà en quelque sorte fait ses adieux à la plus jeune, elle n'en restait pas moins celle qui l'avait logée, nourrie et éduquée pendant des années. Sam passa ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant sa tête dans l'écrin de cheveux bruns.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Merci pour tout.

Et elle s'écarta avant que les larmes ne viennent envahir sa vision. Elle allait laisser une grande partie de sa vie ici et tourner la page.

Sam se dirigea ensuite vers Izumi. Le garçon semblait absorbé dans sa contemplation du sol terreux. Elle l'entendit renifler péniblement et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. L'une de ses mains glissa dans ses poches et la jeune femme en sortit le pendentif, qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi. C'est mon trésor, lui confia-t-elle doucement.

Le petit brun releva un tout petit peu la tête pour observer ce qu'elle lui offrait. Le pendentif lové au creux de sa main se mit à briller sous les éclats du soleil. Ce collier, la Salven l'avait depuis pas mal d'années, même si elle s'en servait comme décoration pour sa chambre. A quoi ça servait de porter de veaux bijoux si on ne pouvait pas les voir soi-même ? Elle ne l'avait jamais prêté, pas même à son frère qui avait voulu lui chiper en douce, occasionnant une nouvelle dispute. Alors elle n'avait aucune raison de le donner à ce petit garçon qui cachait tant bien que mal ses larmes.

Mais Izumi était bien plus qu'un gamin, même si la relation qui le liait à l'archère était floue. Il n'était ni son ami à proprement parler, ni son frère, et pourtant. Il y avait ce courant singulier qui passait entre eux, cette complicité qui avait égayé mille et un moments. Ils avaient ri, pleuré, ensemble. Ils avaient affronté des centaines de disputes, les foudres de sa mère, encore ensemble. Et aujourd'hui, cette complicité allait se perdre alors que chacun allait mener sa vie loin de l'autre. Son geste n'était rien d'autre qu'une façon de dire qu'elle était encore là, avec lui.

La chasseuse attendit sa réaction avec attention. Tout d'abord, Izumi n'esquissa aucun geste, se contentant de regarder le pendentif avec intensité. Son visage était camouflé par ses cheveux bruns. Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur le sol à ses pieds. Enfin, le garçon releva lentement la tête en direction de l'archère. Elle distingua son menton et sa bouche. Il se mordait férocement la lèvre supérieure, son menton épris d'un tremblement. Son nez finit par apparaître, ainsi que le reste de son visage. Ses beaux yeux marron étaient embués de larmes et brillants. La Salven posa sa main libre sur la tête du petit et lui dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient collées à son front tout en lui souriant. Pour lui, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il se précipita sur la demoiselle, l'enlaçant et enfouissant son visage dans son cou, manquant de la renverser. La jeune femme sentit une multitude de larmes finir leur course dans son dos. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, qui s'éternisa. Elle posa sa main sur sa nuque et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Je te le confie. Sèche tes larmes mon grand, je n'aime pas te voir triste.

\- Mais... Je... Je veux pas que tu partes ! sanglota-t-il.

\- Je sais. Mais dis-toi que je le ferais pour toi. J'écrirais tout ce que je verrais dans un grand cahier et je te le donnerai à la fin, lorsque j'aurai vu tout ce que le monde a à m'offrir.

\- Tu me le promets ?

Sam l'éloigna doucement pour le fixer dans les yeux, un sourire naissant au bord de ses lèvres.

\- Je te le promets. Allez, ne pleure plus.

Izu s'écarta définitivement et passa ses mains sur ses joues mouillées. La jeune femme lui présenta une nouvelle fois le collier, et cette fois le garçon s'en empara.

\- Tu sais que j'y tiens, lui dit-t-elle. Tu vas me manquer.

La Salven se releva et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Puis elle se tourna vers la taverne. Marco l'attendait à l'ombre du bâtiment, les bras croisés sur son torse. Alors elle avança vers lui. C'était l'heure.

\- Besoin d'aide ? propose-t-il.

\- N'y pense même pas, monsieur le commandant de la première division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Elle le fixa un instant.

\- Merde, c'est long comme titre quand même. Comment tu fais ?

Le Phénix éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Bon, on y va ?

Il acquiesça. Le reste des pirates les attendait plus loin. Sam jeta un regard à ceux qu'elle quittait. Quelque soit la décision du capitaine, elle ne reviendrait pas ici. Ou pas avant très longtemps. Sur le signal du blond, ils prirent le départ, Marco et Sam traînant à l'arrière.

\- Sam, attends ! cria une voix enfantine.

L'interpellée tout à la tête en direction d'Izumi et s'arrêta. Le garçon s'était un peu avancé et brandit le collier bien haut pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

\- Moi aussi je prendrais la mer un jour ! Moi aussi je découvrirais le monde ! Et je deviendrais pirate ! Je m'entraînerai et je deviendrais fort. Et la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, c'est moi qui t'offrirai ce collier !

L'archère lui lança un sourire radieux et répondit :

\- Compte sur moi ! Je veux pouvoir te voir à l'oeuvre de mes propres yeux. Je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver.

Et elle pivota sur ses talons, toujours immobile. Puis, dans un ultime au revoir, elle leva le point droit bien haut. Derrière elle, Izumi exécuta le même geste.

C'était et ça restera encore leur symbole. À tous les deux. Il désignait leur duo, leur joie, leur force, il montrait le lien qui les unissait, une sorte de code qui murmurait à ceux qui le comprenaient "je suis là, quoiqu'il arrive, avec toi". Ce simple geste était un symbole de ralliement, de gratitude, de reconnaissance envers l'autre. Une seule chose, pour de multiples interprétations.

Sam souriait intérieurement. Ce n'était pas un adieu, ça. Juste un au revoir, avec une promesse à la clé. Promesse pour laquelle la Salven était sûre qu'il tiendrait parole. Elle l'attendrait, au bout du monde s'il fallait, mais elle l'attendrait.

Lentement, la chasseuse baissa la main et se hâta de rejoindre Marco et tous les autres. Ainsi se tournait une page de sa vie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à écrire les prochaines. Elle allait découvrir le monde entier, tenir sa promesse et entamer sa vie de pirate. Car même si Barbe Blanche la refusait, elle était prête à hisser son propre pavillon. Mais ça, ça se déciderait après son entrevue avec le paternel.


	8. Moby Dick & Famille

**Chapitre 8 - Moby Dick & Famille **

Le silence était de mise sur le trajet jusqu'au navire. Enfin, de la part de la jeune femme et à son encontre. Ace était venu rejoindre Marco, tous deux étaient engagés dans une conversation à voix basse. De temps à autre, le brun jetait un coup d'oeil à leur potentielle nouvelle recrue. Sam le voyait bien, ce regard hostile qu'il lui portait depuis la scène dans le salon de l'hôtel. Peut-être n'avait-t-il pas apprécié le manque total de respect dont elle avait fait preuve envers le Phénix en le giflant ? Elle haussa les épaules et prit le parti d'observer le paysage qui fut le décor de son enfance. Ces arbres, ces sentiers à travers champ. Ces terrains où elle chassait des heures durant. Ces empreintes de lapin, de renard. Tout lui était si familier et si lointain en même temps. Tout ça resterait derrière elle.

Le groupe traversa la clairière où l'archère les avait rencontrés. Il s'était passé tant d'événements depuis que ça lui semblait très loin. Et si elle n'était pas venue ce jour-là, les aurait-elle rencontrés ? Est-ce que grâce à eux Izumi aurait été sauvé ?

Au bout de quelques heures ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils se trouvaient devant l'unique chemin menant à la plage, passant par un étroit goulot entre deux énormes rochers. Marco se glissa devant la chasseuse, prenant soin à ce qu'un angle de pierre ne vienne pas lui érafler le crâne. La jeune femme le suivit. Des exclamations joyeuses ne tardèrent pas à parvenir à ses oreilles. Devant ses yeux, la plage et quelques grandes barques. Au loin, la silhouette d'un immense navire flottait sur l'eau. Le Phénix s'avança vers un homme que la Salven n'avait jamais vu.

\- Hé ! Marco ! salua cet inconnu en lui mettant une tape dans le dos.

La jeune femme l'observa, n'osant s'approcher plus. Les cheveux châtains coiffés en banane, le visage souriant malgré la cicatrice qui en barrait le côté gauche, un bouc entrenu, le type était vêtu entièrement de blanc, à l'exception du foulard jaune canari noué autour de son cou.  
Suite à quelques mots prononcés par Marco, il rigola de bon coeur. Haussant les épaules, Sam se dit qu'il ne devait pas être bien méchant. Elle décida de s'approcher, toussotant pour les prévenir de son arrivée. Les deux hommes se retournèrent, le châtain la dévisagea, posant ses yeux marron sur elle, le regard empli de bienveillance. Le blond posa une main sur l'épaule de la chasseuse.

\- Je te présente Sam, dit-il à son ami.

Monsieur banane tordit sa bouche en un sourire.

\- Enchanté ! Moi c'est Satch ! Je suis le commandant de la quatrième division !

L'archère lui répondit avec un sourire.

\- Contente de te connaître, Satch.

Il la regarda soudainement avec un air surpris, donnant un coup de coude au commandant de la première.

\- Hé t'as entendu ça ? Elle est moins sauvage que notre petit Ace à son arrivée. D'ailleurs, il est où celui-là ?

\- Ici.

Satch se retourna pour presque se cogner dans le brun qui fixait Sam encore hostilement.

\- Ah ! Mais, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Ace eut un rictus avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner. Les deux autres commandants le suivirent du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

Le blond haussa les épaules. Oh, il pensait savoir mais ne préféra pas le dire devant la demoiselle. Tous deux reprirent leur conversation interrompue par l'arrivée de Sam. Elle les écouta distraitement tout en observant d'autres hommes s'activer. Ils préparaient les canots, sans doute pour rejoindre le navire. L'un d'eux étaient prêt. Une vingtaine de pirates monta dedans. Ace en faisait partie. Elle le regarda, contemplant un court instant sa chevelure noire. Qu'avait-il donc ?

Ce fut ensuite son tour, sur le dernier canot, en compagnie de Satch et Marco. Elle se serra contre le bord de bois, laissant le Phénix se poser à côté d'elle. Et dire qu'elle l'avait giflé sous la colère... Elle avait observé comment les autres se comportaient avec lui. Tantôt amicaux, tantôt respectueux, respectant scrupuleusement les ordres. Commandant de la première division... Elle ne comprenait pas trop à quoi le titre faisait référence, mais nul doute qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose comme second du capitaine. Et pour être second de Barbe Blanche, l'empereur le plus puissant du monde, c'était qu'il était fort. Et elle... Un sourire amer effleura ses lèvres. Elle lui avait complètement manqué de respect. Ils arrivèrent au grand navire.

\- Je te présente le Moby Dick ! s'exclama le commandant de la quatrième assis de l'autre côté de Marco.

Sam observa le vaisseau un instant, pendant que les premiers hommes montaient à l'échelle. De loin, elle avait vu cette immense proue blanche en forme de tête de baleine. Le pavillon pirate flottait fièrement au sommet du grand mât.

À son tour la demoiselle grimpa les échelons, les bras et le dos encombrés par ses affaires. Encore une fois, le Phénix lui avait proposé son aide pour porter ses affaires, aide qu'elle avait poliment refusé. Si elle n'était pas capable de faire ça toute seule, ce n'était pas la peine de se présenter devant Barbe Blanche. Lorsqu'elle posa un pied sur le pont, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Nul doute que tous étaient au courant de la raison de sa visite. Elle contempla ces pirates, reconnaissant certains visages qu'elle avait vu à la taverne.

Marco la poussa doucement, l'invitant à avancer. La foule qui l'observait se fendit en deux, lui laissant apercevoir l'immense vieil homme assis derrière. Ses yeux la fixaient intensément. Sam, elle, n'osait détourner le regard, bien que la stature imposante lui faisant face lui dictait de faire le contraire. Barbe Blanche ouvrit la bouche.

\- Avance un peu jeune fille. As-tu peur de nous ?

Elle obéit, faisant quelques pas. Derrière elle, Marco et Satch l'obsevaient. Tous ces regards posés sur elle auraient pu l'intimider, ce qui se passait réellement en fait. Alors elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux, laissant le vent balloter quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Du bout des doigts elle caressa le bois noir de l'arc qu'elle tenait. Non. Elle se trouvait en plein cœur de l'équipage le plus craint des mers. Et pourtant, elle se sentait bien. Sam ouvrit les yeux.

\- Non, prit-elle le temps de répondre. Je n'ai pas peur. Je suis même plutôt en confiance.

L'archère s'autorisa un sourire.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de protéger l'île. Vous avez sauvé un petit garçon et apaisé l'âme d'un autre.

Son sourire prit un accent nostalgique lorsqu'elle repensa à son frère. Les yeux de Newgate se plissèrent et il balaya le pont d'un geste de la main.

\- Ce sont mes enfants que tu dois remercier, pas moi. Dis-moi gamine, pourquoi tiens-tu à tout prix à remplacer ton ami qui s'était proposé ?

Le cœur de Sam se serra. Glad... qui n'était même pas venu lui dire adieu. Elle prit une inspiration, cherchant ses mots avec soin.

\- Pour le protéger, commença-t-elle. Je le connais depuis très longtemps, cet univers n'est pas fait pour lui. Ses parents et son cousin ont besoin de lui sur terre, pas en mer.

\- Et donc tu estimes que tu seras plus à même d'y arriver que lui ?

\- Non. Je veux juste... voyager.

Elle posa son sac à dos par terre, l'ouvrit et en sortit le journal.

\- C'est le journal de bord de ma mère. Elle et mon père étaient des pirates venant de West Blue.

Le regard du vieux capitaine s'illumina un bref instant. Ainsi, il allait peut-être accueillir un autre enfant de pirate.

\- Ce qu'elle a écrit dedans, toutes ces îles, tous ces climats. J'ai envie de les voir de mes propres yeux.

\- Jeune fille, acceptes-tu une nouvelle famille ?

L'archère dévisagea son interlocuteur. C'était quoi cette obsession avec la famille ? Il dut remarquer son regard puisqu'il expliqua :

\- Je n'ai pas qu'un équipage. Tous ces hommes que tu vois, ce sont mes protégés, mes fils. Et nous formons une grande famille. Acceptes-tu de rejoindre celle-ci ?

Sam soutint son regard farouchement. Puis, elle se laissa tomber à genoux.

\- C'est une noble façon de voir les choses, éluda-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête.

\- Si vous m'acceptez, alors oui, je rejoindrais volontiers cette grande famille.

Un fin sourire fendit le visage du capitaine du Moby Dick.

\- Bien. Une dernière chose, quand tu souhaiteras t'adresser à moi, appelle-moi Père.

La demoiselle hocha la tête.

\- C'est d'accord... Père.

\- Alors bienvenue sur le Moby Dick, jeune fille !

Soudainement, autour d'elle des cris s'élevèrent. Des élans de joie, des étreintes amicales. Elle chercha du regard le commandant de la première division. Celui-ci l'observait toujours, le sourire en coin et les bras croisés sur le torse.

Barbe Blanche laissa ses fils se réjouirent de ce nouvel arrivant, ou plutôt cette nouvelle arrivante. Lorsque l'agitation cessa, le patriarche déclara :

\- Peux-tu me rappeler ton nom, jeune fille ?

\- Sam. Sam Salven.

\- Sam, Marco va t'accompagner et te faire visiter le navire. Ensuite, vous passerez à ma cabine.

Le Phénix acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, signant en même temps la fin de l'entrevue.  
Il s'approcha de la chasseuse en même temps que beaucoup d'autres hommes. La jeune femme fut soudainement assaillie de questions, de tapes amicales, d'ébouriffage de cheveux.

\- Hé ! Stop les gars ! Laissez-la un peu respirer, tenta de tempérer le commandant blond. Vous aurez tout le temps de la voir plus tard. Elle ne va pas s'envoler !

La demoiselle rit de bon coeur jusqu'à ce que Marco lui attrape le bras et la tire doucement à l'écart. Satch s'approcha d'eux.

\- Hé bah ! s'exclama-t-il. Bienvenue dans l'équipage !

\- Merci.

\- Allez, viens, on va te faire visiter le navire !

\- Satch, c'est pas à toi que le paternel a demandé ça.

\- Il ne m'a pas interdit de venir avec vous, s'amusa le châtain avec un clin d'œil.

Sam lui offrit un sourire. Décidément, elle aimait bien Satch.

\- Allez, on y va.

La visite commença par les parties communes : le pont, le réfectoire, la bibliothèque, l'infirmerie, quelques salles d'entraînement, la salle de navigation, un atelier, des dortoirs et les douches. Puis, elle fut entraînée vers un coin moins fréquenté : le couloir réservé aux commandants. Chaque porte gardait une cabine privée, excepté la dernière qui contenait une salle d'eau commune.

\- Ça, c'est notre coin, expliqua Marco. Il y a une vingtaine de chambres, même si actuellement nous sommes seize commandants. Père t'autorise à prendre une chambre ici si tu veux un peu plus d'intimité. Sinon, tu peux toujours aller dormir dans un dortoir avec les gars.

\- Ça sent le fauve là-bas, la prévint le châtain à la banane.

\- Je choisis la chambre alors ! répondit la demoiselle en riant.

Marco ouvrit une porte portant le numéro sept et s'effaça pour laisser entrer l'archère. La jeune femme fit quelques pas dans le noir jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux commandants allume la lumière. Son regard inspecta la pièce. Un lit confortable, un bureau, une petite bibliothèque, une petite armoire et un hublot. Rien de bien exceptionnel même si sur le coup, la jeune femme avait trouvé l'endroit parfait et propre.

\- Te voici chez toi, lui expliqua Marco. Aménage comme tu veux, tu es libre de revoir la décoration. Tu t'occupes du ménage, donc libre à toi si tu veux que ce soit bordélique et poussièreux. Pour le linge, on a une buanderie commune au fond du couloir, en face de la salle de bains commune.

L'intéressée hocha la tête.

\- Parfait ! Vous avez un plan à me donner sinon, j'ai l'impression que je vais me perdre.

Ses deux interlocuteurs rirent de bon coeur.

\- Hélas non, répondit Satch, mais on peut toujours demander à Ace d'en dessiner un, il a un sens artistique hors du commun.

A l'énonce du nom du brun, la chasseuse s'apprêtait à répondre qu'elle se débrouillerait sans, finalement, mais le blond la coupa dans son élan.

\- T'es con, Satch.

\- Si on peut même plus plaisanter sur Ace chéri quand il est pas là.

Cette fois, ce fut à la jeune femme de rire en voyant l'air faussement boudeur qu'avait pris le commandant de la quatrième.

\- Bon, j'occupe la chambre trois, dit Marco.

\- Et moi la huit, juste à côté de toi. Et Ace la...

\- Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de parler de lui depuis tout à l'heure ?

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, surpris.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? l'interrogea le châtain.

\- Pas quand il me regarde avec hostilité non.

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un bref regard. Ainsi Poings Ardents n'approuvait pas la venue de la demoiselle ?

\- Je te raconterais quelque chose après, Satch, murmura le Phénix.

Tous trois quittèrent la chambre. Satch délaissa Marco et Sam sur le pont. Le duo s'engagea dans une nouvelle coursive. Mais la Salven avait une idée bien précise en tête.

\- C'est parce que je t'ai giflé, hein ? Il m'en veut ? En tout cas je suis désolée. J'étais en colère et...

\- C'est pas grave, la coupa le commandant avec un haussement d'épaules. Ace est un peu compliqué à apprivoiser.

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses pour l'archère, il se mura dans le silence pour ressasser de vieux souvenirs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une nouvelle porte. Marco frappa contre le battant et une voix non méconnue l'invita à entrer. Il ouvrit, fit passer la jeune femme devant lui, entra et ferma la porte.  
Edward Newgate les attendait assis dans un confortable fauteuil adapté à son grand gabarit. Derrière lui, des tas de machines ronronnaient doucement, reliées au paternel par des tubes. Comme ça, empêtré dans ses fils, il semblait soudainement moins intouchable. Les pupilles du vieux capitaine se posèrent sur la chasseuse et nouvellement pirate.

\- Peut-être le sais-tu, gamine, mais ici, chaque nouvel arrivant se voit attribué le numéro d'une division, en fonction de quelques critères. Ensuite, il doit obéir au commandant sa division. Pour toi, j'ai choisi la seconde division. Ton commandant référant sera donc Ace.

La demoiselle ouvrit la bouche sur le coup de la surprise. Oh non, s'il ne la blairait déjà pas, elle n'osait pas imaginer... Pourtant, elle n'allait pas contredire le capitaine le jour de son arrivée ? Sa bouche se ferma, elle lança un regard à Marco d'appel à l'aide mais celui-ci l'ignora.

\- Bien. D'accord.

Ils sortirent rapidement. A peine était-elle dans le couloir que Sam extériorisa ses craintes devant un Phénix presque impassible. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il posa une main sur son épaule.

\- T'en fais pas, il est peut-être arrogant sur les bords mais Ace est quelqu'un de bien, je t'assure. Apprends à le connaître et on en rediscutera après.

Sans un mot de plus, il l'entraîna sur le pont. Il était dix-neuf heures. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire.


	9. Bizutage & Commandants

**Belsrion : **Merci pour ta review (et ta première en plus, je suis flattée) ! Ravie que la relation avec Marco te plaise ! J'avais un peu peur que la gifle fasse too much (après tout, c'est quand même le numéro deux de l'équipage xD) mais au final, ça passe extrêmement bien, au contraire.

**Sur ce, place au chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Bizutage et commandants**

Marco et la Salven s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du réfectoire. Quelques éclats de voix leur parvenaient à travers le battant. Lorsque le Phénix actionna la poignée, les bruits se turent. Il entra et tint la porte ouverte pour la pirate.

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ils étaient nombreux, tout aussi nombreux que lorsqu'elle avait posé le pied sur le pont fut navire. Et tous la fixaient en silence. Son regard coula vers Marco, l'air interrogatif. L'homme se retint de rire.

\- Si tu voyais la tête que tu fais, s'amusa-t-il.

De nouveau, ses yeux se posèrent sur la foule.

\- Bienvenue ! hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

Aussitôt le brouhaha reprit. Certains sourirent, d'autres rirent. Et alors que quelques musiciens entamaient un morceau, Satch s'avança vers la nouvelle recrue. Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite en riant. Marco les regarda en silence avant de leur emboîter le pas, un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Tous trois arrivèrent près de nouveaux visages. L'unique jeune femme les observa tour à tour. L'un était un homme plutôt grand, ou alors était-ce un effet de son chapeau haut-de-forme, avec une grande moustache, qu'il lissa. L'autre était moins imposant, un peu plus fin. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en arrière, laissant pleinement apparaître son visage au teint très pâle, dû au maquillage qu'il portait. Vêtu d'un yukata, il sourit à la nouvelle venue et lui prit la main.

\- Je suis Izo, commandant de la seizième flotte, énonça-t-il avec un sourire. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Et bienvenue dans l'équipage !

Son voisin se présenta à son tour. Sam nota mentalement leurs noms. Izo et Vista. Tous deux commandants. Ensemble, ils engagèrent la conversation, laissant Satch écouter par la même occasion. Ils interrogèrent la chasseuse sur ses occupations, sur les armes qu'elle pensait utiliser... Puis ils lui demandèrent quelle division elle allait intégrer.

\- La seconde, répondit l'intéressée, un poil rembrunie en pensant au commandant qui la dirigeait. Mais je crois que Ace ne m'apprécie pas trop depuis...

\- Depuis ? l'encouragea le travesti au yukata.

\- Depuis que j'ai giflé Marco.

Les commandants l'observèrent en silence.

\- Je voulais pas ! Enfin si, mais j'étais en colère contre tout le monde, il m'avait énervée ! se justifia la demoiselle.

Soudain, le châtain éclata de rire, bien vite rejoint par le commandant de la seizième. Vista, lui, souriait.

Une main ébouriffa soudainement les cheveux de la pirate. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le Phénix. Satch ne put s'empêcher de lui coller une tape dans le dos. Le blond sourit.

\- Satch, rappelle-moi, c'est pas toi qui a un rituel pour les nouveaux ?

Son ami se frappa le front du plat de la main avant de s'éclipser. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre à la main et plein à ras bord d'un liquide pâle et à moitié transparent.

\- C'est l'heure du bizutage ! chantonna-t-il.

La demoiselle le fixa sans trop comprendre. Bizutage ?

\- La coutume est de faire quelques surprises aux nouveaux, expliqua le quatrième commandant en voyant son air perdu. Ici, il faut que tu boives ça.

Satch tendit le verre à la chasseuse. Elle regarda la mixture qu'il contenait d'un œil curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu verras après. Essaie de deviner.

L'archère hocha la tête et tenta de humer la boisson, mais aucune odeur ne s'en dégageait. De plus en plus inquiète, elle lança un regard désespéré à Izo.

\- Allez, c'est pas si compliqué ! l'encouragea le châtain.

Le verre toucha ses lèvres. Sam inclina le récipient d'un geste souple et déversa une partie de son contenu dans sa bouche, sous le regard sadique qu'arborait le commandant de la quatrième. Et pour cause, à peine la première gorgée avalée que l'alcool commença à lui brûler la gorge. Déjà qu'elle ne buvait que rarement... La Salven ferma les yeux. Les arômes étaient dégoûtants. De l'amer, un arrière-goût de pourri... Ses paupières se levèrent et la jeune femme fusilla du regard Satch qui éclata de rire.

\- Une deuxième gorgée ? proposa ce dernier.

\- Si tu veux la prendre dans la figure, pas de problème. Non mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Ça sent le pourri !

\- Liqueur de monstre marin.

L'interrogé lui montra une bouteille. Dans un liquide semblable à celui de son verre, la jeune femme remarqua le morceau de chair rosâtre qui flottait.

\- Ah ! Ça donne pas envie ton truc, Satch !

Et le commandant rit de plus belle, accompagné des autres. Vista s'écarta du groupe et ramena des chopes pleines pour tout le monde. La Salven troqua bien volontiers son verre de liqueur avant de renifler suspicieusement le contenu de la chope.

\- Ça, tu peux y aller ! la rassura le Phénix. C'est du bon saké !

Elle les observa boire. Ils avaient l'air heureux, tous autant qu'ils étaient, et les voir ainsi mettait du baume au cœur à la nouvelle pirate. Ça lui rappelait quelques soirées à la taverne lorsque quelques équipages venaient en quête de boissons. Malheureusement, la Salven ne s'était jamais mêlée à eux et se contentait d'observer l'euphorie générale.

Là, c'était tout le contraire. Elle profitait elle aussi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Satch finit sa chope en premier en déclarant qu'il avait gagné. La demoiselle avala une gorgée. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir à une table. Elle se sentait bien ici. Vista entama un bras de fer avec Marco pendant que Satch, Izo et Sam commencèrent une discussion.

Puis, fatiguée de sa journée, la pirate de Barbe Blanche décida de se lever de table et de s'éclipser discrètement. Elle trouva le chemin jusqu'au pont supérieur, désert. La musique s'était tue en même temps que les rires. Sam décida de s'accouder au bastingage. Son regard marron se posa sur les quelques vagues qui venaient heurter la coque du navire, éclairées par la lune. Une légère brise caressa son visage. Tout était si calme et si beau, à des kilomètres des terribles combats entre pirates et soldats dont elle avait entendu parler à la taverne. Au loin, les contours de son île natale se découpaient. Y retournerait-elle un jour ?

\- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

La Salven tourna la tête vers celui qui l'avait sortie de ses songes. Marco était là, la tête posée sur la rambarde en train de contempler l'horizon. Elle l'observa silencieusement. Il avait l'air joyeux, les joues légèrement rosées à cause de la chaleur étouffante à l'intérieur et peut-être à cause de l'alcool aussi. Sa chemise ouverte sur son torse finement dessiné par les entraînements et les combats se balançait au gré des courants d'air.

\- Mais c'est encore plus beau à la poupe.

\- Tu m'y conduis ?

Le commandant se releva et sourit à son interlocutrice avant de s'éloigner. Sam le suivit. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur du navire et passèrent à l'étage inférieur. Marco finit par ouvrir une porte et ils ressortirent à l'air libre. Tout de suite une brise fraîche happa la jeune femme. Le blond s'accouda au bastingage et la Salven en fit de même. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, se contentant d'observer le remous des vagues ou les sillons créés par le passage du Moby Dick.

\- Marco, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de femmes dans l'équipage ? A part moi, je veux dire.

L'archère observa le blond se passer la main dans les cheveux avant de retrouver sa position précédente.

\- La plupart sont intimidées par tous les hommes qui vivent ici. On en a eu quelques-unes mais elles n'ont pas réussi à s'intégrer et sont parties très vite. Il y a aussi celles qui ne venaient que pour se rincer les yeux.

\- D'où la rumeur que Barbe Blanche n'accepte pas de femme dans son équipage ?

\- Qui t'a raconté ça ? l'interrogea le Phénix, surpris.

\- Izo. Tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est pas une rumeur. Juste... Un premier rempart pour celles qui ne pensaient qu'à mater. Père n'apprécie guère ce genre de choses sur le navire. Actuellement les seules femmes sur le navire sont les infirmières de Père et toi.

Ils se regardèrent en silence.

\- J'espère que je vais réussir à m'intégrer, confia la pirate.

\- Tu le fais déjà. Et tu te débrouilles mieux que les autres filles. Elles n'arrivaient même pas à approcher un seul commandant, expliqua son vis-à-vis, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vraiment ?! Peut-être que de travailler à la taverne ça aide. Et d'avoir grandie seulement avec des garçon aussi.

Sam se mit à sourire avant de frissonner.

\- Tu as froid ? lui demanda Marco.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-elle. Mais ça devrait aller.

Sans prévenir le pirate lui attrapa la main et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu rigoles ? Tes mains sont gelées !

La Salven observa son visage et l'air de reproche qui s'y trouvait. Le Phénix enleva sa chemise et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle le fixa, surprise par son geste. Il se contenta de lui sourire avant de passer une main sur sa nuque. Il n'avait plus rien sur le dos. Le regard de la chasseuse descendit jusqu'à son torse dévêtu.

\- Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ? dit-elle en penchant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui lui donna un air comique.

\- Je t'assure que non.

Ils se jaugèrent en silence, puis Sam haussa les épaules. Elle se retourna et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, laissant son dos s'appuyer contre le bastingage. Marco la suivit du regard et l'imita.

\- Il est beau ton tatouage. Un design simple mais très beau.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- Merci.

Les yeux de l'archère virevoltèrent sur ce qu'elle voyait du navire. Elle resta un moment à détailler les planches de bois, montant son regard toujours plus haut. Elle observa les mâts puis l'étendard qui flottait doucement au sommet. Puis elle ferma les yeux et posa doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de Marco. Ce dernier ne broncha pas.

\- C'est plutôt calme ici, dit-elle.

\- Oui. La majorité de l'équipage se trouve au réfectoire.

\- Satch aussi ?

\- Satch aussi.

La chasseuse offrit un sourire. Elle se sentait soudainement attirée par le sommeil et ne faisait guère attention à ce qu'elle disait.

\- Je l'aime bien. Il est gentil. Et drôle, continua-t-elle.

Le commandant de la première sourit en entendant ces compliments sur son ami. Nul doute qu'il irait le lui répéter après.

Sam bougea légèrement, essayant de trouver une meilleure position. Marco la laissa faire. Peu de temps après il entendit sa respiration ralentir, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Sans bruit il se dégagea doucement, la prit dans ses bras de façon à ne pas la réveiller et l'emmena à sa cabine. Il la posa délicatement sur son lit, laissant sa chemise sur le corps de la demoiselle, la contempla un instant en souriant et ferma doucement la porte de la cabine numéro sept lorsqu'il ressortit.  
Dans le couloir, il croisa Ace qui lui lança un regard interrogateur en le voyant se balader torse nu. Le blond posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence et l'entraîna dans l'autre portion du couloir. Ils disparurent dans l'angle, laissant l'endroit replonger dans le calme.


End file.
